<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the company of Kuroo by Leavah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826012">In the company of Kuroo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavah/pseuds/Leavah'>Leavah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the company of... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Chatlogs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Memories, Misunderstandings, Multiple Endings, Nekoma, Nohebi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Reminiscing, Revenge Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavah/pseuds/Leavah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You reminisce on Kuroo getting comfortable enough to properly share and express himself to you -<br/>public or not,<br/>and in every way possible.</p><p>This is a Kuroo orientated story, but for plot purposes I added Lev into the equation because I love them both &lt;3</p><p>• This is my attempt at writing common highschool tropes that I'm not used to writing and not particularly fond of •</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the company of... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's a start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I guess??)</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!<br/>Also, I will work on adding more appropriate tags when I manage to write more on this work. For now, please enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all started with a bit of an oopsie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never had an ideal date in mind. As long as you were in the company of somebody tolerable, you were happy with whatever the suggestion would be. Having high expectations for a mere date was the lowest of the low and yet you dolled yourself up for this one exception. The front door to your house slammed shut behind you as you halfheartedly jogged out onto the patio with a buttery toast half eaten in your mouth. There's no way you were going to be late to what might be the biggest event to your high school days. A date with <em>Kuroo Tetsurou</em>. Well, a <em>date</em> might be an understatement as the two of you had been rather talkative and comfortable with each other for a while now. Only now were the two of you willing to be a little more open about the relationship - <em>friendship</em> - you shared.</p><p>A friendship with Kuroo.</p><p><em>The</em> <em><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou</strong></em>.</p>
<hr/><p>The first time you met his was purely an accident and also an embarrassment. You were instructed by your homeroom teacher to deliver a few packages containing new volleyball kits for the school's team. Savouring the idea of this being an excuse to leave the classroom and do something to kill time out of boredom, you gleefully accepted the task. There were three boxes in total, each one rather heavy on their own. So you decided to carry them individually to... You weren't actually told where to drop them off. The PE faculty office was locked and it seemed rude to leave them outside unattended. The gym was another option, however there were multiple types of sport groups <strike>also there were a lot of people in the gym so entering would be too awkward for you</strike>. For some reason, you thought that leaving them by the changing rooms were an even better solution to your problems. This thought of yours was later falsified when you bumped into a shirtless Kuroo Tetsurou almost upon entering the changing rooms.</p><p>"Oya? What do we have here?" You wouldn't dare to forget the smug-like grin he gave you as he bent down to analyse the delightful intruder beneath him. Your face flashed red whilst you got yourself caught up in his glowing, golden eyes. He noticed you didn't move an inch, like you were frozen in place. Kuroo took a step back in an attempt to ease the tension between you. His gaze was locked on yours and he awaited an answer, his grin let up a little but its remnants were still prominent. "Was it you that brought these down here?" He took a step to the side to reveal the previous two boxes you had placed down earlier and you softly nodded. A cheery grin crept onto his face, "thank you, chibi-chan~."</p><p>Kuroo swung a jersey over his shoulder and offered to collect the last box from your hands. You bit your lip harshly and finally took the opportunity to avert your eyes from his gorgeous frame. "Doesn't cost you to look some more if you wanna," he pointed out whilst modelling a few poses in front of you.<br/>
"I-I-I'm so sorry!" You bowed so quickly that you might've given yourself whiplash, before darting away from his presence at an Olympic-qualifying speed. You felt his gaze rest on your back as he watched you sprint away. He leaned on the door frame, a little confused by your actions.</p><p>"Kuroo? What's going on?"<br/>
"Nothing, nothing. Just the new kit."<br/>
"Sweet!" With that, he returned to the depths of the changing room.</p><p>You ended up running to the girls' toilets back on the same floor as your classroom. Isolating yourself in a cubical, you put down the toilet seat and crouched on it; rocking yourself back and forth as the image of the volleyball player burned itself into your mind. Those poses he did certainly didn't help. You giddily smiled to yourself; he was at least aware that you existed. For ages it felt like you became nothing but a simp over this poor guy, but this odd interaction somehow gave you hope and excitement for the rest of your days at high school.</p><p>Unfortunately, you didn't see Kuroo for a while after this event. You pondered over the thought of searching for him yourself but you didn't have the energy to. School seemed to drain everything out of you and opportunities to skip classes barely ever arose. Once the bell rang, you collected your scattered belongings as normal and decided to head straight home for the day. "Hey." You didn't notice the voice calling out to you until you felt a firm grip on your shoulder stop you in your tracks.</p><p>"Hey...?" You turn around an shiver at the volleyball player you'd been obsessing over. "Ah!"<br/>
"Ohoho you're not running from me this time, sweetheart," Kuroo whispered into your ear, generating a constant flow of shivers down your spine, "I've been looking for you."<br/>
"Me? Why?" You questioned curiously and slowly turned to face him. It still startled you at how tall he was in comparison to you. His presence wasn't necessarily overwhelming but Kuroo did seem to exude some sort of powerful energy over you.<br/>
He released his grip on your shoulder, "Just for a chat. You free right now?"<br/>
"Hmm, no, sorry. I have homewor-"<br/>
"Cool, let's go to a cafe or something."<br/>
"Wait what? I just said I-"<br/>
"You're a horrible liar," he chuckled lightly and turned around to lead the way - his head occasionally turning to oversee you in case you attempted to make a dash for it.</p><p>Kuroo certainly looked different in his uniform in comparison to his volleyball kit. It felt almost unnatural to see him like that and in a way, you felt honoured. He held his bag from over his shoulder and snuck a quick glance at you every so often to check you were still following him. You relished on the way the uniform tightly hugged his muscles from behind <strike>not too mention his ass</strike>. You slightly dragged your feet to stay behind him for literally no reason in particular. Perhaps you were scared of any passersby seeing the two of you together.</p><p>"L/N," he stops once you both reach the school gates, "am I scaring you?"<br/>
You almost walk into him as you were too busy idolising him from behind, "No!" you say a little pathetically. You decide to walk ahead in an attempt to contradict the way the words left your mouth. Something was on his mind and he was being openly smug about it.<br/>
"Well you just let me know if you're into that and maybe we can work something out," he teased. You unfastened a button on your shirt to allow some air to get through to your heated body.<br/>
"N-No!" Finally, the two of you were side by side.</p><p>You didn't particularly know the whereabouts of where the two of you were headed until Kuroo stopped by a nearby takoyaki food stand.</p><p>"Didn't you say 'cafe'?" you tilted your head in confusion but appreciated the gesture of his when he offered a serving to you.<br/>
"Meh," he shrugged and indicated to the bench next to the food stand. The two to you sat down and endured the not-so-painful silence between both of you. Strangely, you enjoyed being beside him and it felt like there was little to no sign of any awkwardness shown <strike>likely because he was fully clothed</strike>.</p><p>"Wait!" You muffled through a full mouth of food, "how did you know my name?"<br/>
"Don't worry about it," he smiled but you could automatically tell that his head was shrouded in all kinds of things, "you've come to our games before, haven't you?"</p><p>You audibly gasped. You didn't even consider if he'd noticed you in the audience during his volleyball games. Happiness erupted within you because this meant that he was aware of your existence even before your unorthodox encounter.</p><p>Meanwhile he gulped down the last takoyaki whole before asking, "Why're you so shocked? Could it be that my little stalker thought I wouldn't notice her?"<br/>
"S-Stalker? I-I'm not-"<br/>
"C'mon, L/N, let's not lie about something so beautiful starting between us~"<br/>
"Huuuuuh?!" Kuroo bit his lip as realisation hit him upon the words leaving his mouth. He hid the sign of regret with a chuckle and, at the time, you brushed it off as another attempt of his teasing. He cruelly laughed when you reached to tackle him, evading every single attack.</p><p>It took a few more minutes for him to recollect his bearings before catching your wrists in his hands.</p><p>"Whaa-" He stayed silent for a moment with his eyes glued shut before looking up at your small frame with daring eyes. His glare was more than enough to convince you to stop squirming in his grasp. You bit your lip idolising at how attractive he looked. Pure silence between the both of you. You were awkwardly held in place with a knee on the bench <em>and</em> between his legs whilst Kuroo analysed all of your features. All of them. You watched as his eyes over-analysed every detail of yours, more specifically the gap between your skin and the school shirt; venturing in all kinds of places before he looked back into your eyes and leaned against your ear.</p><p>"Now we're even."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You two get a little closer... to some extent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I guess??)</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!<br/>Also, I will work on adding more appropriate tags when I manage to write more on this work. For now, please enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, the heat seemed to drastically slow you down as if the weather was working against you. It was a horrible decision to wear a leather jacket when the sun made your skin glow with sweat, but it was Kuroo's jacket and what better decision would there be to wear it on a date with him? This was yet another attempt to get closer to him despite how talkative you become towards each other already. Your outfit consisted of a small socks and trainers, a short, red skirt, a loose (but tucked in) vest top, the slightly oversized leather jacket belonging to your crush and a little handbag which could be converted into a backpack. It was carried around with you wherever you ventured - a part of you which you couldn't live without. You decided against wearing type of perfume today because you didn't want to rid Kuroo's scent on the jacket, but instead brought a can of deodorant spray in your bag since it was rather hot. Forgetting to eat the toast that remained in your mouth as you trotted to a nearby crossroad, you pondered on the memory of when you first obtained the leather jacket.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a time where you had to stay behind for cleaning duty. Usually you would be vigilant enough to find away too avoid it, however you felt a little sick that day and the teachers finally found the excuse to catch up to you and assign you with a number of tasks - giving a blind eye to the sickness and pains you felt in your stomach. <em>Some teachers</em>, you thought. The students in your class were no different. They, too, took this opportunity to leave everything to you. In short, they ditched you and left all the work for you to complete.</p><p>Their selfishness lead to you finishing the cleaning at around 6pm.</p><p>You huffed a loud sigh once you checked over everything you were supposed to clean; blackboard, check. Desks, check. Windows, check. Rubbish, check. The list inside your head went on. You pulled out a chair and melted into it. You were completely exhausted and made no attempt to gather your things and leave. You rested your head in your arms on the desk and closed your eyes. The pain had eased inside your stomach but you desperately needed a drink of some sort but lacked the energy to get some. The water fountain located outside your classroom was too far for you. You pouted, swallowing a little bit of excess saliva.</p><p>A knock at the classroom door sounded, gaining your attention.</p><p>"L/N-san?" Your homeroom teacher idly strolled into their classroom carrying a stack of exercise books and random loose papers, "Why are you still at school?" They glanced around the classroom acknowledging the hard work you put into cleaning. "The classroom looks immaculate."<br/>
"Thanks," you mumbled, forgetting to mention that nobody decided to help you despite it being a group effort under school regulations.<br/>
"Hurry on home now, you're technically not allowed to be on the premise unless you're allocated to a club."</p><p>You stretched a little, taking notice of a sudden reflection of light which beamed into your eyes. It was a water bottle - in your teacher's bag at that. You bit your lip and looked at your teacher. "Hmm?" From your teacher's perspective, you were practically begging for the water bottle with the most adorable puppy eyes. The teacher laughed quietly and placed the bottle on the desk you were seated at. "Good job today, L/N-san." You giggled quietly to your self, took a large gulp of the water and sprinted out of the classroom with your belongings.<br/>
"Thanks, teach'!"</p><p>Your first destination was the water fountain just outside your classroom in order to empty the water bottle you received and refill it <strike>in case there were any germs inside</strike>. Then you jumped down a few flights of stairs before you stopped at the sound of chatting.</p><p>"That was an exhausting practise, man, I'm beat!"<br/>
"Seconded!"<br/>
"What're you doing after we're done?"<br/>
"Hooooome!"<br/>
"I'm hungry, wanna grab a bite?"<br/>
"Ugh same, but my legs are killing me."<br/>
"Good job today, by the way."</p><p>The volleyball team! You had almost forgotten that they left to have a game away from the usual gymnasium. Their away kit was a sight to behold, muscular boys your age dressed in heavenly pure white, skin-tight jerseys. Immediately, your instincts were to dart right back up the same flight of stairs you just jumped down but it seemed that your thoughts were faster than your actions.</p><p>"L/N? You hiding from me again?" Kuroo sarcastically greeted you, causing a few of the volleyball teams' heads to turn to look at who he was referring to. Of course, he had a jacket laying over his shoulder as he perched on the wall with folded arms and a smirk coating his face.<br/>
"Who you talking to, Kuroo?" A smaller boy with the alternative coloured uniform swung his head from around the corner to butt into the 'conversation'. On top of that, a few more heads perched from the same location and you weren't too sure how to react.</p><p>"Earth to L/N-san~!" You cringed at the way Kuroo lulled your name.<br/>
"L/N? As in, former track star, L/N F/N?" Grimacing at the sudden statement, you mention that you were in a rush to leave and turned in the opposite direction to avoid any further questions or statement about being on the track team.</p><p>"H-Hey, want me to walk you... home?" Kuroo looked around and noticed that you slipped away at the smallest of opportunities.<br/>
"Woooo Kuroo's making his move!"<br/>
"Our rooster's all grown up!"<br/>
"Any more of that and I'll make you run double the laps you did during today's practise!"<br/>
"Whaaat..."</p><p>"She wouldn't have gone far," a small framed boy with a game console in his hands stood beside a confused Kuroo. He made eye contact with the volleyball captain before continuing, "if she wanted a chance to talk with you then you'll still find her in the area. Otherwise, just call it a day."<br/>
"Thanks, Kenma."</p><p>~~~</p><p>You didn't run too far in an attempt to mentally prove that you had no relation to being on the track team. The reason why you no longer associated with the sport was because of a previous tragic event which forcefully put a complete stop on any potential career you had with it. Just thinking about it put horrors on your mind, soul and body. You sat on the stair case and flipped the water bottle numerous times, trying to get it to land upright.</p><p>The footsteps beneath you were a signal that somebody was approaching, looking for you specifically as they were slow and cautious - as if to try not to alert any surrounding teachers. Your breathing hitched momentarily as you saw the head of Kuroo which emerged from downstairs. Due to his height, it looked as if he was floating on the staircase.</p><p>Neither of you made any attempt to start a conversation. Instead, Kuroo contemplated on taking a seat next to you seeing as there was room for another. You continued flipping the bottle idly and he watched your every move intently. Your bag was lazily hung around your body; daring to slip off your small frame. Your legs simultaneously dangled up and down, imitating a sluggish walking motion. A small puddle of water grew little by little as you continued to flip the bottle. When a negligible drop found its way onto your uniform, you stopped and sighed before finally glancing up at the person seated beside you.</p><p>The two of you locked eyes.</p><p>You were staring for quite a while, actually, without the exchange of verbal communication.</p><p>You didn't really want to say to him, nor did you even have anything to say. Yet despite the absolute eye contact, Kuroo noticed you were shaking.</p><p>It took you a while to notice for yourself but he subtly offered for you to take his jacket as he held the leather jacket just a little out of your view. You denied his request with a slight shake of your head.<br/>
"Don't be like that," Kuroo mentioned. At this point, it was no longer a request. You turned your head to break eye contact but he took the opportunity to dress you himself by lifting your bag off of you and placing the jacket over your shoulders. He didn't say anything unnecessary. He was respecting your silence based on the comment from earlier.</p><p>"I'll ask you again, though," he scratched his hair, "want me to walk you home?"<br/>
"Sure... thank you," the smile you provided him with was subtle and frail, bbut he appreciated your cooperation nonetheless.</p><p>The two of you stood up; you placed both of your arms through the sleeves and struggled immensely with trying not to sniff the leather jacket so obviously since it was coated with Kuroo's scent; a mixture of his natural sweetness, sweat and... cologne?</p><p>"You can tell me all about what ever it was whenever you like - whenever you're comfortable, Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Think before you act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game starring Nekoma and Nohebi draws you closer to the captain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I guess??)</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!<br/>Also, I will work on adding more appropriate tags when I manage to write more on this work. For now, please enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still running with the toast in your mouth and your jacket half worn, you darted to the nearest bus stop with hopes that you were on time. You prayed. You had forgotten to bring your watch and you were currently too occupied with neatening your appearance. Cursing under your breath, you rummaged through your belongings looking for your pass or at least some spare change before cursing even louder. Somehow you forgot both of those things too. You flung your arms up in the arms and mentally shouted at yourself, hoping that you didn't seem like a complete weirdo to anybody in the area watching. All hope was officially lost, until you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You shivered at the interaction but felt somebody press a kiss to your neck. You recognised the person's scent and easily relaxed. <em>He's here</em> - you have no clue why, but you'd rather not complain.</p><hr/><p>The gesture reminded you of a moment with Kuroo, albeit they were a completely different person.</p><p>Before the game between Nekoma and Nohebi, you met caught up with Kuroo before he and his team disappeared into the changing rooms. His teammates would make the occasional noises to mock and support their friend raven haired captain. </p><p>The captain of the opposing team, Suguru Daish<span class="t_nihongo_romaji">ō, gave you a cruel glance, his tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth a little. He licked his lips mischievously as his gaze was focused on your form. He couldn't resist the urge to walk toward you until a certain raven haired captain made his way toward you. "Chibi-chan~" Kuroo nuzzled his face in your hair and you mentally screamed. His arm slithered around your waist, marking his territory. You were overly shocked and utterly embarrassed since the two of you weren't even dating at the time.</span></p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Wish me luck, yeah?"<br/>"Of course!" You bit your lip, not because of the strangely affectionate interaction you were sharing with Kuroo, but because of the lust-filled glare which crept its way upon the Nohebi captain. It felt like you strolled in on a stare down between the two captains. Both the cat and snake preparing to make advancements on potential prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">The tension was cut in half by a quiet Kenma signalling for his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Kuroo, let's go."<br/>"Tch..." Kuroo continued to glare at Suguru from the corner of his eye as he turned to walk away. He dragged you along in the process, his grip around your waist suddenly growing tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Kuroo..? I can't go in there with you."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">He released you all too suddenly and you pouted at the loss of body warmth which once engulfed you. Nekoma's volleyball captain gave you a wink before rejoining the rest of his team, huddling together in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">On the other hand, you returned to the audience stands to join the schoolmates, friends and family of Nekoma. You tried to hide amongst the crowd but was almost immediately spotted by Kuroo who was already in position on the court. You blushed, happily knowing that he couldn't see it, and sunk into your seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">The victory for Nekoma had brought you to the edge of your seat more times than you could count and this match totally didn't help in regards to how much more fangirling you found yourself mentally doing. Both teams on the court were drenched with sweat; all were stuck catching their breaths, also either celebrating or cursing under their breaths. The teams marched over to the audience and bowed in appreciation of their support. You locked eyes with Kuroo afterwards and mentally communicated something to each other, exchanging gleeful smiles in the process. Coach Nekomata was overjoyed and happily cheering on his team with such pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">What you didn't notice, however, was the occasional glare from the Nohebi volleyball captain. Anybody could tell that he was clearly not in a good mood but nonetheless Suguru tried his best to keep a good composure for public display. "Tch..." He then made erratic attempts to find somebody hidden away in the spectator stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">After the audience filed out of the stadium one by one, you stayed behind to catch your breath as if you, yourself, had been playing right there on the court. You found the game truly exhilarating, however you weren't sure if you were concentrating on the game or a certain player on the court. Once you figured you'd caught your breath, you ventured outside and awaited the company of Nekoma's volleyball captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"L/N-san." The first to greet you seemed to be Kenma. He sat on a brick wall by the vehicle which would be taking the team back to school grounds.<br/>"Kozume-san, hey! Congrats on your victory!" You strolled over to his side and leaned on the same wall. You weren't sure when but you found yourself rather comfortable whilst being beside him.<br/>"Just 'Kenma''s fine, L/N, and thank you. It means a lot to the team."<br/>"If that's the case then I insist you call me Y/N!" You giggled next to him and you sensed that he huddled closer to himself somehow. "By the way, Kenma, I know you like games but you should really take a break since you've been so active already today. Save it for later, maybe? You deserve some rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kenma softly pouted at his screen before switching off the console in his hand and replacing it with his phone. You sighed but decided not to pester him any further about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Chibi-chan~" you grimaced at the nickname but happily turned to face the menace approaching you.<br/>"Kuroo! Congrats-" You weren't able to finish the sentence as he pulled you into an overly tight embrace which literally left you gasping for air. It felt as if your bones would snap any second due to the captain's strength against your body. "K-K-Kuroo..! Air..."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">He chuckled while releasing you, stabilising you in his arms as you plopped back on your own two feet. "God, what was that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">He pushed his lips onto yours without warning and didn't properly release his grip on you. Kenma glared at both of you, moreso at Kuroo, for interrupting his precious moments with his gadgets. His childhood friend was actually engaging in romantic physical contact with another human being? Which universe did he teleport to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kuroo's lips were thin and firm, as if he was holding you altogether with his lips alone. You felt him smile against your own lips and you weren't sure to engage with this further or put it to a stop since footsteps emerged from the remainder of the team. To your surprise, Kuroo pushed his lips even further onto yours and re-embraced you with a tight hug. After the quick final clash of your lips, he pulled away, but not from the hug. He stayed there with you in his arms. You decided to returned the hug, standing on your toes to properly hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"...Kuroo do you even have her number?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kuroo froze at Kenma's sudden question and, to be honest, you did too. That question stopped you both in your tracks as realisation finally hit both of you. Kuroo ransacked his belongings in hopes of finding his phone as the rest of the Nekoma team gathered around the early two players.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"L/N-chan!!! Did you see my spikes!"<br/>"Mine were way better, Lev!"<br/>"Anyone's would be better than Lev's. At least learn to receive properly."<br/>"So mean!"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">You tried your best to calm down the group of energetic boys surrounding you. Once Kuroo had found his phone, the others grew silent and watched as he signalled for you to get yours and trade numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Hey no fair! I want her number too!"<br/>"Yeah, same here!"<br/>"Let me get it down, L/N-san!"<br/>"...Eh?"<br/>"What about you, Kenma?"<br/>"I already have it. How else would she have known about our game?"<br/>"EEEEHHH?"<br/>"I was the one who told her about our games since she seemed so interested in them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">You spent quite a while trying to correctly type all the new numbers and assigning them as new contacts with all kinds of suitable nicknames and you definitely dreaded the idea of somebody inviting you into their group chat. The two Nekoma coaches still weren't anywhere in sight so Kuroo took this opportunity to talk with you some more - on a reasonable friendly level this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"So, L/N-"<br/>"Kuroo, what the hell?!" You angrily whispered to him, hoping not to attract any attention to the situation you were previously stuck in, "what on earth were you thinking?"<br/>He staggered back a bit, shying away from your quiet fury, "I... wasn't thinking, okay! I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear!" He raised his hands up in defence, "Only if you want it to happen. No wait, uhh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kuroo completely avoided your gaze by turning his head, trying to concentrate on something else. He was blushing. <em>Blushing</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"I'll live with that for now," you stated in a more suitably audible tone. Ironically, you both fell completely silent after that little debacle. His gaze remained averted from your own but it didn't last long at all seeing as he wanted to inspect you a little more. He began to watch you fumble with the leather jacket around your shoulders... Wait-<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"I was supposed to give this back to you some time ago but I never got round to it. Here-"<br/>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">His immediate denial took you by surprise so you just stood there with the jacket in your hand not knowing whether to insist on him taking it back or to accept it as your own. He smirked, lifting your arm with the jacket still in your hand, and gave it a sniff. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"I'll take it back once my smell on it is replaced with yours."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Protectiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's this? A jealous Kuroo Tetsurou? How close exactly are the two of you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I guess??)</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!<br/>Also, I will work on adding more appropriate tags when I manage to write more on this work. For now, please enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't bother turning your head to face the person embracing you from behind, but instead lifted your arm to reach for their cheek - to which they happily placed into the palm of your hand without hesitation. You relaxed into their touch, softly giggling a little when they attempted to nibble on part of the toast still hanging from your mouth. No words needed to be exchanged just yet, you thought. You found enough happiness being in their presence alone, so what more could you possibly ask for? You were truly willing to give up everything for this man since he'd been through almost everything with you. He was always on your side; helping you with tough times, seeing you at your worst and believing in you until the end.</p><p>You loved him...</p><p>You really did.</p><p>They ended up gnawing half of the bread from your mouth before speaking up - albeit you couldn't reply since you had your fair share still in your mouth, making it seem like you had a pouty and innocent expression.</p><p>"Hey beautiful."</p><hr/><p>Phone calls and conversations shared between Kuroo and yourself became so frequent that they were almost a natural instinct. He would call you beautiful on video calls whenever you offered to model wearing his leather jacket or if you wore anything at all as long as you had your hair down. You were both aware of each other falling in love with one another but never really spoke up about it. Both of you seemed perfectly content with how things currently were, as if the two of you were scared to take things further in case you ruin the relationship you built.</p><p>Kuroo managed to drop the annoying nicknames he gave you and finally learned that addressing you as Y/N earned him equal respect of you referring to him as Tetsurou - or Tetsu, if he was a good boy. You loved every moment you two shared, regardless of whether it involved volleyball or not. Although, one would argue that your best moments with him did often involve a little volleyball.</p><p>There was one incident where he was willing to teach you how to receive and block spikes; often including a lot of physical contact between the two of you. He insisted that you squat when you receive and, of course, he would be right behind you to make sure you were executing the stance correctly. You weren't a fool to his actions, but you remained silent to these types of events seeing as it was fun for you to learn what he seemed to be interested in. The first thing which came to mind was a teacher-student scenario, which seemed more than likely considering how nerdy Tetsurou actually was when volleyball was out of the equation.</p><p>"It's not too difficult, right, Y/N?"<br/>"Yup! Just gotta... bam! and then a little, swoosh! Right?"<br/>"Right... You're way easier to teach than a certain other someone."</p><p>You turned around to look at your teacher, confused. "You mean Lev?"<br/>"Yeah"<br/>"Why? What's up with him?"<br/>Tetsurou bit his lip and furrowed his brows in frustration. "He wants to be the ace of Nekoma but hardly ever puts in enough practise to even be considered a valuable player. Sometimes it riles me the wrong way since he doesn't listen most of the time either."<br/>You giggled lightly at the thought of Tetsurou trying to assist Lev during practises but utterly failing. "He's trying his hardest. You know how much he cares for the team."<br/>"Yeah? Well I wish he'd show it more or there's no point in him even turning up if he keeps trying to run away from us."<br/>"...Tetsu?"</p><p>"It's like he doesn't come to practice <em>to practise</em>. He's too focused on something else." He glanced in your direction before quickly averting his eyes away from your own. Flustered, he crossed his arms and whistled a little bit. "Sorry, this isn't like me. I'm a bit distracted today."</p><p>You'd often go on study dates with him too, and you never realised how good he looked with glasses on until one particular date to a cafe. His best subject seemed to be Science and it didn't help that you were too focused on his appearance rather than the textbooks and the words coming from his mouth. You'd often stare at his lips and then bite your own in an attempt to mask the fact that you clearly weren't concentrating on studying. His voice sounded so deep and calming - you failed to notice that he had been calling your name a few times and you looked at him startled when he inched closer to you.</p><p>"You there, chibi-chan?"<br/>"Y-Yes!" You shuffled back into your seat and edged away from him slowly to create some distance, "I'm just distracted today, sorry!"<br/>"Ohoho, and why's that, Y/N?" Leaning back in his chair, Tetsurou shut his exercise book shut and eyed you curiously. He rested his leg perpendicular to the other, completely casual. You blushed at the sight, knowing that there was no way out of this.<br/>"I need a drink," you excused yourself, but Tetsurou was no idiot.<br/>"Then I'll tag along." He grinned to your dismay.</p><p>Once the two of you gathered your belongings, you set out to queue behind the cafe counter. To your surprise, it had grown rather busy in such a short amount of time but you hadn't noticed due to your lack of awareness and the wavering concentration you had with your company. There were only a few groups in front of you, they all seemed to be in pairs. Tetsurou must've noticed this as well seeing as he glanced in the same direction as you were looking. </p><p>"Hey, is that Lev?" you took notice of the silver haired boy a few metres in front of you, only recognising him due to his hair and height.<br/>Tetsurou grunted in response. "So does every silver-haired tall guy suddenly become Lev in your eyes?" You weren't sure of what he meant when he first initiated the halfhearted complaint which was more than blatantly filled with jealousy. Confused, once again, you looked up at him. "Miss Y/N, this is our time," Tetsurou slithered a hand around your waist and pulled you closer to his body, "so focus on me instead, yeah?" he pouted.</p><p>That expression worked wonders on you, and yet your daze was shattered immediately once Lev himself walked past the two of you, only acknowledging you both with a nod and a weak smile. That wasn't like him at all, but you knew that was in fact Lev. Were Tetsurou and Lev not on good terms? Based on Tetsurou's previous outbursts, you figured he was stressed over Lev not taking volleyball practise seriously enough - and no further than that. A wave of guilt crashed over you.</p><p>You ordered yet another glass of lemonade and Tetsurou did the same. Once you returned to your table, Tetsurou mentioned that he needed a bathroom break. You offered to look after his belongings until he returned and he grinned at your kindness. Taking this opportunity into your own hands, you quickly texted Lev to see if everything was alright but you heard a notification noise somewhere behind you once you'd sent the message. You turned in that direction and saw Lev approaching you, stopping at a fair distance.</p><p>"No need to text me, Y/N, I'm right here!" His bubbly smile warmed your heart but you felt that there was still the disturbance from earlier lurking around in his mind. Before you could speak, Lev carried on talking, "Y/N-chan, are you on a date with Kuroo?" With that, his smile almost completely disappeared and he shuffled in his stance.<br/>"...Yes. We were here to help each other study for the upcoming exams," it seemed as if he wanted to avoid talking about whatever the matter was and you felt a little saddened by this, as if he didn't want to trust you with sharing how he felt about the issue on his mind, "is everything alright, Lev?"</p><p>He decided to take the seat opposite to yours and held his cheeks in his palms, elbows on the table and fabricating a grin on his face by forcibly moving his muscles into place. "Yeah, why'd you ask?"<br/>"You seemed sort of, sad when you walked past us earlier, not your usual cheerful self."<br/>He pouted at your words but appreciated the fact that you took notice of the way he acts. "Thanks for noticing!" He chuckled lightly before returning to a little more serious demeanour, "I'm totally crashing your date, aren't I?"<br/>"I wouldn't say that," you waved your hand side to side to brush off what he had said, "I mean, if you're willing, you could always join us with the studying... but-"<br/>Lev grimaced at your words despite the fact he was happy with your invite, "Studying... Nah I'll pass. Besides, I don't think Kuroo wants me anywhere near you."<br/>"...Why?"<br/>"Hey! You two aren't actually dating are you?" Lev's sudden question surprised you since it was true that you and Tetsurou weren't in fact dating. You shook your head and to your surprise, his grin grew wider. "Then, then, then! Can we go on a date? Just me and you? Can we?!" He was practically jumping <em>with the seat</em> in excitement. You weren't sure how to react as you saw Tetsurou emerging from the bathroom stalls a fair distance away. Your mouth was agape. Lev turned his head slightly at your reaction.<br/>"Lev! Uhh... I'll text you my answer, Tetsurou's on his way back."</p><p>Lev turned to face the direction in which you were looking and quickly got out from his seat. He shouted his reply as he awkwardly paced away. "I'll be waiting!"</p><p>You weren't too sure how to feel after that event and you definitely weren't sure how to present yourself to Tetsurou in case he asked if anything happened - which he did.</p><p>"What did he want?" Tetsurou said, rather annoyed, a hand was in his pockets and the other was scratching the back of his head. "What did he mean by he'll be "waiting?'"<br/>"Oh you heard that..."<br/>"Well yeah, he was shouting it Y/N." He sat back down and chugged down the rest of his drink. "So?" He wanted his question answered.<br/>"Tetsu, where are we with this relationship?" He choked at your question but you continued nonetheless, "what are we exactly? Where would we stand together in terms of a relationship?" He couldn't form a reply, not only because of the drink but he wasn't sure how to answer. He looked you in the eye once he recovered from patting his chest with a fist.<br/>"What... uhhh..."<br/>"We're friends, right?" That comment stabbed him through the heart but deep down he knew you were right since neither of you really confirmed anything otherwise. "We're friends trying to get closer to each other, right?"<br/>"Right...?"<br/>"Then we aren't in a relationship, right?"<br/>"What are you getting at, Y/N?" He sounded a little angrier than earlier.<br/>You smiled a little too cheerfully, "Nothing, I just wanted to confirm something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lev and Kenma start to notice how stressed you've become.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lev? What are you doing here?" you questioned after finishing your toast. His arms were still wrapped around your waist and he still rested his head in the palm you held out to hold him with.<br/>"I was out for a jog," you eyed his outfit; he wore a tracksuit which didn't quite seem to fit him properly, probably due to his long appendages, "and figured I might pass by your place if I did."</p><p>You turned around to face him but replaced your arms around his shoulders whilst he bent down to hold you properly. "How come you're all dolled up, Y/N?" Ignoring his question, instead you pushed yourself further onto him which caused him gulp rather loudly and nervously. "Y/N..."<br/>You sighed before finally responding, "I was supposed to be going on a date with Kuroo."<br/>"R-Really?" He looked at you confused, "With everything going on right now? I hope you don't mind me saying, Y/N, but please take some time away from him until he fixes himself. I don't want his negativity rubbing off on you." You stare at him speechless. "C'mon, Y/N-chan you know I'm right!"</p><p>Sadly, he <em>was</em> right.</p><p>You nuzzled your face into his neck and Lev made a little growl in response. "Y/N-chaaaan, that's dangerous, please-" He pulled you away from him to prevent you from doing anything else, but he kept hold of your shoulders with beaming eyes, "Since you're already dressed up, can I take you on a date instead?!"</p><p>You actually pondered on the thought of going on a date with Lev instead of Kuroo and weren't sure how to respond. Lev was right about Kuroo giving off negative vibes and the fact that his friends were noticing this too said enough about itself. To break you from your thoughts, Lev spoke up again. "Or if the date doesn't interest you, how about coming to my place?"</p><hr/><p>Since you and Kuroo weren't exactly in a relationship <strike>just yet</strike>, to you it seemed like you were both too hesitant to take things further. The option to be in an open relationship had popped into mind but Kuroo seemed rather protective of you so it blew that idea straight out the window. But Kuroo often said directly to your face that he wants to be as close to you as possible, without the interference of anyone else. He wanted to be in your company, and you in his, for as long as possible. But with school hogging the majority of their time, and Kuroo going to nationals with the volleyball team, it seemed that the entirety of your friend group seemed to be leaving you to practise.</p><p>It wasn't on purpose, of course, but the idea of drifting away from them so soon put you in such a horrible mood. Kenma was the first one to take notice based on the way you carried yourself around school grounds. He wasn't one to push anyone into uncomfortable situations but he got a little agitated by the way you halfheartedly carried a conversation with him.</p><p>The last lesson of the day had just finished and you were on your way to Kenma's class to ask for an update on how he and volleyball were coming along. Despite you attending their afternoon practises every so often, you wanted to hear it from Kenma himself. You perched on the door frame and glanced around the classroom. Once you saw Kenma still seated, you made your way over to him and leaned on the desk behind him so that you wouldn't directly interfere with his little gaming session.</p><p>"Y/N." Just by him saying your name with such a tone caught you off guard. Your attention was solely on Kenma with this. You gulped in response, yet he still didn't take his eyes off the console in his hands - he only stopped playing. "Something's bothering you, right?"<br/>"...Not at all, why'd you ask?"<br/>"You can talk to us, y'know," he stated without a moment's hesitation.<br/>"I'm afraid that I might become a distraction to you guys, y'know, with nationals coming up."<br/>"Don't say that, Y/N," you shivered as he glanced up at you, "if you were a distraction then I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have made it as far as we did already." His attempt to lighten your mood was highly appreciated. Kenma only made decisions based on logic and analysis so it definitely made you feel a lot better since he was telling you the truth. "...Though I can't say the same for Kuroo-san."<br/>"..?"<br/>"He's a lot more agitated recently, I don't know if anyone else on the team has noticed but he's taking it out on his spiking. Albeit he's making the connection, my sets to him don't feel right when he spikes them so hard, even if we're going for a quick." His gaze hadn't averted from you, "did anything happen between you too?"</p><p>In fact, there was. But it didn't seem appropriate for Kenma to know every little detail which you and Kuroo shared. Nor did it seem appropriate for Tetsurou to be so angry over such a little incident and comment you shared with him.</p><p>"I think he might be jealous with how close Lev and I have become."</p><p>Kenma furrowed his brows and returned to his game with a scowl <strike>which was more of a soft pout</strike> on his face. "Lev, huh? ...I mean you have realised why, right?"<br/>"H-Huh? Realised what?" With that, Kenma looked back up at you, thoroughly confused. His expression read 'do I really have to spell it out for you' all over it. "What am I missing?"<br/>"Lev's been all over you while Kuroo has been doing the same. Obviously there would either be some competition or jealousy involved, Y/N," he sighed, "well that explains his attitude lately."<br/>"Ha... I really have been distracting you guys," you placed your arm over your eyes but kept them open in case you felt yourself crying, "I didn't mean to put them in an awkward position..."<br/>"It's not your fault," Kenma explained, "Kuroo's not dealing with this correctly and Lev's just being his usual lazy, care free self."</p><p>You shuffled in and around your bag to find your phone before Kenma asked another question, "You two... aren't dating right?"<br/>"I think we're taking things slow," you answered, "but no, we aren't in a relationship just yet."<br/>Kenma pouted, "You... 'think?'"<br/>"It's not anything serious then!" You recalled the short exchange you had with Tetsurou on your study date at a cafe. "But maybe he took it the wrong way."</p><p>Kenma finally put away the console and popped his head over your shoulder to check the time on your phone. He stood up and mentioned that he's heading to practise and offered if you were going to watch them today.</p><p>"Honestly, I think I'll skip out just for today," you mentioned, "my head's all over the place right now."<br/>Kenma smiled softly and nodded, waving goodbye as he jogged towards the classroom's exit, "see you later."<br/>"Good luck!"</p><p>You noticed that his jogging stopped rather abruptly before restarting at a walking pace. He must've run into somebody. So you walked out of the classroom yourself to see if he was alright but noticed none other than Kuroo in the corridor. With him was somebody you didn't recognise at all, but all you made out was that he was forcing himself onto this person who was against the wall. At this point, it was just natural to just ignore him and go about your day. Sadly this wasn't the first time you'd caught him randomly flirting with somebody. To your surprise, you turned around and saw Lev standing right behind you. You yelped, taken aback by his sudden appearance.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N-chan! Have you finished class?" he cheerily expressed, not at all caring about the scene a few metres ahead of you both.<br/>"Oh uh yeah, I was talking with Kenma for a bit, he went on ahead," You mentioned to him.<br/>He looked at you curiously as he mentally noted 'went on ahead' in his mind. "You coming to practise today?" He wanted to confirm. You shook your head harshly, subtle tears forming in the corner of your eyes. Lev immediately knew.</p><p>"Then, I'll walk you home!"<br/>You stare at him surprised. "W-What about practice?"<br/>"Your happiness matters more!"</p><p>He lead you in the opposite direction to where Kuroo was. He skipped down the corridor with your hand in his. Lev's was almost contagious as his company alone was able to lift your spirits incredibly quickly. "Do you want me to hold your bag?" He beamed at you with a giddy smile across his face. You shook your head softly and sweetly smiled at him. As a result, he blushed. Once you were outdoors, but not yet by the school gates, you heard the ferocious sound of volleyballs being battered around by the gym nearby. Both you and Lev looked in the direction of the gymnasium. Curiosity caused you to look but Lev attempted to hide behind you in case he was forced to come back and practise.</p><p>"...Are you sure this is alright, Lev?" You giggled.<br/>"...Yes!" A blatant lie. </p><p>In the corner of your eye you noticed somebody staring from inside the gym but didn't recognise who it was as you turned your head a little too swiftly when you brought your attention back to Lev.</p><p>He was a complete blushing mess and you found this adorable.</p><p>You felt so comfortable speaking to Lev about so many things, including your history with being on the track team.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, there's something I wanted to ask you but I never got the chance to," he started. Lev looked at you, awaiting your response.<br/>"Go on..."<br/>"There was a time when the team finished practise rather late and Kuroo-san found you on the stairs. Yaku-san mentioned something about you being a former track star. I was wondering what that was about?"</p><p>His question definitely took you by surprise because he actually wanted to know more about you.</p><p>"Ahhh... if you d-don't wanna talk about it then it's fineeee!"<br/>"No, it's alright," you started with a sigh before continuing, "a few years ago, I found my passion in running. I trained almost daily, trying to perfect techniques, training regimens, and increasing my speed. I took part in regional competitions, until my coach was replaced with somebody new and everything fell apart. No teacher will believe me to this day, no matter how much I protest about it, but he would often threaten the team. Then one day, when was particularly angry, he... broke my leg."</p><p>As you told him your story, he held your hand tightly since he knew this was a touching subject for you. He appreciated your trust in him and you appreciated his care for you.</p><p>"I couldn't return to the team. They seemed to shut me out anyway, but even after my leg healed, I didn't have it in me anymore. The team seemed to ignore what happened right in front of them. I lost faith in them. I lost faith in myself and tried to get myself hooked on something else as a distraction, hoping I'd get into it just like I was with running."<br/>"...Volleyball?"<br/>"That's right," you confirmed, "as much as I wanted to take part in it, it didn't become anything more than entertainment for me, sadly."</p><p>Lev pulled you into a tight embrace, almost tearful himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!! I hope you're enjoying this story! Please may I ask that you leave a comment on what you think about my writing style and what your opinion is on the story so far? I don't really like writing school related stuff so any and all constructive criticism is 100% appreciated. Thank you all, enjoy the rest of your day and stay safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kuroo and Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, back at the gym...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's that idiot, Lev?!" Yaku shouted through the walls of the changing room as he wondered to and from the gym, the storage room and the changing room. "He's receives are still trash! I can't believe he keeps running away!"<br/>"Cut him some slack," Yamamoto laughed, "at least he's coming to practise!"<br/>"Actually," Kuroo smirked as he leaned on the gymnasium wall, pressing his head against the window as he watched two familiar faces try to scurry past the gym's view, "I don't think he's coming today."<br/>"WHAT?" Yaku screamed, "That's it, he's getting a dig right up to his stupid head when I next see him."<br/>"How do you know?" Kai asked Kuroo as he pushed the basket of balls toward the court. Kuroo pointed to the two outside running past. Everyone gathered around and only caught wind of Lev running toward a bush, not noticing that you were originally with him since his height overshadowed your small frame.</p><p>"He's skipping? At a time like this?"<br/>"You said it," Inuoka shook his head, "what are we gonna tell coach?"<br/>Kenma walked past the group, not caring about the commotion, to grab one of the volleyballs and practise tossing to himself away from the crowd. Kuroo caught wind of this.<br/>"Who said <em>we're</em> gonna tell him," Yaku laughed, "let him explain for himself."</p><p>"Kenma!" Kuroo walked over to his friend, "Something up?" The captain placed his hands on his hips and slanted in his position.<br/>Kenma completely avoided eye contact with his friend but answered nonetheless, "who was that earlier?"<br/>"Oya?" Kuroo smirked a little and leaned forward into the setter, "Is Kenma worrying over me?"<br/>"No," Kenma caught the ball in his hands, "I'm worrying about Y/N."</p><p>The captain leaned back and hummed in response. He mentally noted the look he received from Kenma before he went back to tossing to himself.</p><p>"Relax, I think it's just pre-game jitters."<br/>Kenma glared back at Kuroo with an even more confused expression. "Why are you trying to hide instead of resolving the situation?"<br/>"Because it's not that easy, Kenma." Kuroo spat.</p><p>The sudden raise in his voice startled him but it wasn't enough to throw him off entirely.</p><p>"Was it any easier before Lev came into the equation?"</p><p>Kenma earned a glare from his captain, before he staggered towards the court leaving the question unanswered. Although it was evident that there was tension between them, Kenma followed him to the court. </p><p>"I'm asking because it's affecting your gameplay on the court," Kenma pointed out, "you're taking it out on volleyball. If you use up too much energy and power, you won't be effective for much of the game. Manage your endurance and take you anger on something else, or at least resolve whatever the problem is. Otherwise we won't get far without you in nationals."</p><p>Deep down, Kuroo knew his friend was only looking out for him.</p><p>"Y'know, this is the most you've spoken in a while, Kenma." Kuroo put a finger to his chin. The comment caused Kenma to shrink in his own space.</p><p>Throughout their practice, Kenma noticed that Kuroo was struggling to hit his spikes in the direction he wanted. It seems as if his words didn't entirely reach Kuroo and as a result, Kenma, too, got a little frustrated. "I'm gonna take 5," the captain called, lifting a water bottle to his mouth and waddling off rather quickly. Once he had left the gym to get some air, the rest of the team gathered around to discuss what was going on with their captain.</p><p>"So uh... where do we start?"<br/>"Kuroo's being more annoying than Lev," Kenma stated, everyone widened their eyes in response, "he's too distracted. Even after I told him how to resolve the issue, he seemed to ignore it."<br/>"<em>What</em> is the issue, though?" Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion as he slumped on the ground.<br/>Yaku mumbled through the towel he used to wipe his face. "Something between him and L/N-san?" Kenma nodded.<br/>"Is Lev involved?" Kai questioned, crossing his arms with a little hesitance to his stance. "Him and Lev didn't seem to be on the best of terms recently. Just curious."</p><p>Kenma nodded again and explained the situation to his teammates as best as he could all whilst remaining as neutral as possible o the situation.</p><p>"Hahahaha, Lev's making his move on the same girl the team captain is tryna hook up with?!" Kenma grimaced at how horrible Yamamoto re-worded his explanation.<br/>"Albeit that's an issue on its own, the problem is that he's taking out his frustration on the court. And, little by little, it'll end up affecting all of us," Kai further explained, "so for now, we should make up for his minor mistakes on the court and resolve the feud between them oursel-"<br/>"That's not a good idea," Yaku interrupted, "things like that shouldn't really include outsiders."<br/>"You have a point."<br/>"Then what?! We have nationals coming up and he's running around in circles after a chick?"<br/>"Y/N herself told me that she never intended to cause such drama," Kenma sighed, "I'll do what I can with Lev, seeing as he needs all the help he can get. I'm sure that we can deal with Kuroo-san adequately if we try to keep him focused on volleyball." The group nodded in unison.</p><p>The team dispersed to their original positions right as Kuroo returned to the gym. He had his phone in hand; he had received a text message you had sent whilst you were on your walk.</p><p>It read:</p><p><strong>Hey rooster head, I'm not feeling too well so I'm heading home early today. Sorry I can't watch you practise.<br/></strong> <strong>I also let Kenma know since I caught up with him in the hallway before I left.<br/></strong> <strong>I'll see you tomorrow</strong></p><p>Kuroo gritted his teeth. Your message totally lacked energy and he only had himself to blame for that. He wasn't too happy about you not mentioning Lev accompanying you but technically it wasn't his place to since he wasn't your boyfriend and didn't have an official reason to be upset or angry over the two of you. He replaced his phone next to his towel and water bottle before rejoining his team on the court.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Once practise was over, the boys tidied away the net, balls and the rest of their equipment before gathering in the changing room. Kenma had remained silent ever since Kuroo came back from his break however the others were keen on getting Kuroo distracted from you - all with purely good intentions. Kuroo caught Kenma looking at his phone for a strangely long time before he turned to face his captain as he felt his presence lurking from behind.</p><p>"What's up, Kenma?"<br/>"A text from Y/N-san," he stated, hoping that he wouldn't press any further.<br/>"Oh uh, did she let you know that she wasn't coming today?" Kuroo scratched his head knowingly.<br/>Kenma nodded, "She came to my class before she left. She looked awful."<br/>"How... honest."</p><p>The conversation ended there and to Kuroo's surprise, he felt awkward around Kenma just this once. He felt as if his friend was hiding something from him and he desperately wanted to know why. Deep down he knew it was about you and probably had some relation to the text Kenma was ogling at. Defeated, Kuroo gathered his belongings after changing and headed out first, not bothering to ask if Kenma wanted to tag along. Kenma raised a brow in suspicion.<br/>"Damn he must be really angry then if he doesn't walk back with you." Kai mentioned. Kenma simply looked back down at his phone screen and waved goodbye to his teammates.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>2 new messages</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Hey Kenma, Lev took me back. He insisted that he walked me back, sorry, since this isn't really a good time for him to be away from practise.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Kenma cringed at the last message.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Could you let Tetsu know for me?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He knew that she wasn't able to tell him herself seeing as Lev and Kuroo would definitely be in a complete wreck because of it.</p><p>Kenma really did hate being right in the centre of all of this but he had no choice considering how this sudden drama seemed to include those close to him. He contemplated jogging after his friend just to walk by his side but rapidly brushed away the idea. He wants to be alone - anybody could tell. But it was starting to agitate Kenma only a little bit.</p><p>His train ride home felt lonely without his childhood friend. They barely ever went alone without each other since they lived so close to one another.<br/>He plugged in his earphones once he departed from the train and continued the remainder of his journey on foot. He passed by a park on the way to his home and<br/>noticed his childhood friend standing on the swings in the playground, more than obviously out of place since he was so tall.</p><p>Kenma stopped to glance at his friend who was swinging back and forth rather aggressively. Reluctantly, he waltzed over to Kuroo.</p><p>No words were exchanged yet. Kenma just seated himself on the free swing next to him. Kuroo looked over at him and made no attempt to start a conversation.<br/>He appreciated Kenma's company annd need not say anything. He continued to swing back and forth whilst Kenma's focus was reclaimed on his console. They stayed this way for a whilst, despite it growing late into the day. Considering how they already stayed behind after school for volleyball practise, Kenma wanted nothing more than to go home and enjoy the comfort of his bedroom. And so, he broke the silence to hurry and get this over with.</p><p>"What's on your-"<br/>"Did Y/N text you?" Kuroo interrupted, earning a scowl from his friend. Kenma sighed and put his console down. He knew that he'd be here longer than he needed to be<br/>and didn't want to seem as if he wasn't paying full attention to a friend in need.<br/>"She did."<br/>"..." Kuroo wanted to press him for answers but Kenma kept his mouth shut.<br/>"Why do you ask?"<br/>"I saw her running off with Lev," Kuroo admitted, his swing was slowing down in speed, "and she texted me saying that she let you know she wouldn't be coming," Kenma waited Kuroo to continue, "so why didn't you say anything."</p><p>He didn't really know how to respond without making it seem like he didn't want to be a part of this. Kuroo sighed and jumped off his swing. He turned around to face his friend after landing and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"She wanted me to tell you, I just didn't get to it," Kenma admitted with a puzzled expression.<br/>"Or..." Kuroo prodded, something Kenma really despised.<br/>"It's not my place to say anything."<br/>"Well did she tell you she was going with Lev?" questioned Kuroo.<br/>"...It's not my place to say anything," Kenma repeated in a more serious tone, "this is getting annoying."<br/>"Yeah? Well same for me too, Kenma," Kuroo balled his hands into fists and grunted in frustration, "I'm trying, I'm trying to fucking hard to drop this but then she goes and runs off with him. <em><span class="u">Him</span></em>. Of all people!"<br/>"Why do you think she did, Kuroo-san?" Kenma stared daggers into his friend's eyes. Kuroo was a little taken back. "Why? What would've caused her to do this, Kuroo?"</p><p>Kuroo blinked a couple times in response to the question.</p><p>"You put yourself all over <em>somebody else</em> and that implies that you wanted to move on to <em>somebody else</em>. Lev took that opportunity to get closer to Y/N because of how sad she felt when<br/>she saw you do exactly that. Nobody is at fault here besides you, Kuroo." Kenma took a deep breath before continuing, "You're treating Y/N as if she was yours to begin with. Stop playing around with her. You aren't in a relationship, nor do you have the right to control who she decides to talk with. If you want to be in a solid relationship with her then stop beating around the bush and ask her so that you wouldn't have to worry about Lev getting in the way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma's here to save the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I guess??)</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a little startled when Lev offered to take you to <em>his</em> place, instead of your own but you kindly denied his offer and walked the rest of the way home alone. Certain that he would make another attempt to swoon you, you kept a mental note of how courteous and considerate Lev had been with you over the past few weeks. </p><p>Your phone rang so many times with the caller being Tetsurou but you never managed to pick a single call up. Instead, you sprawled yourself across you bed and stared at the phone on your side. You didn't want to hear his voice at the moment, albeit you desperately wanted to know what was going through his mind right now. It wasn't just Tetsurou blazing your phone off, Lev and Kenma had sent multiple messages and voice notes too.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Lev,</em></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><span class="u"></span> <em>[NEW]<br/></em> <strong>Y/N!! You ad eit home ok right?</strong><br/><strong>Sory tpyos ;p made* it*<br/></strong> <em>Attached: Voice note [CLICK]</em></p>
</blockquote><p>The voice note's audio consisted of Lev stumbling over his own words as his worry for you grew. You appreciated his kindness and care for you.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kenma,</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Hey Kenma, Lev took me back. He insisted that he walked me back, sorry,<br/>since this isn't really a good time for him to be away from practise.<br/></strong> <strong>Could you let Tetsu know for me?<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p><em>[NEW]<br/></em> <strong>Sorry, saw the msg late.<br/>I caught up w/ him after practice.<br/>There's a lot to update u on so call me when ur free</strong></p>
</blockquote><p>You didn't bother to check Kuroo's messages and instead dialled Kenma's number almost immediately. To your surprise, he picked up instantly.</p><p>"...Hey, I was waiting for you." Kenma's voice was softer than usual whenever he was in the comfort of his own house.<br/>"Hiya Kenma, how was practice?" You attempted to mask your bad mood.<br/>"The usual," Kenma half-assed his response to speak about more important matters, "I wanted to let you know what happened after practice between Kuroo-san and I."<br/>"Oh, did... you guys have a fight or something-"<br/>"I'm not sure, he seemed angry, but, to be honest he just needed to vent to somebody. And of course it was about you and Lev."<br/>"Me and Lev?" You questioned, rolling over to your side in amusement.<br/>"He said he saw you too running off and got the wrong impression from it."</p><p>You scowled.<em>The same could be said about Tetsu</em>, you thought.</p><p>"Yes I'm aware of how hypocritical he's being but I suggested that he tie any loose ends quickly since Lev also took the chance to step forward in his place,"<br/>"..."<br/>"What I forgot to tell him, though, was that the final choice is ultimately yours to make"<br/>Confused, you tilted your head at the statement, "Wait, what do you mean?"<br/>"...If you had to choose between Kuroo-san and Lev in the long run-"<br/>"No! No, no no no no no!" You buried yourself in the midst of the pillows on your bed, "Kenma!"<br/>"...Just a suggestion."</p><p>You heavily sighed into those same pillows.</p><p>"Did he say anything about... before?"<br/>"Nothing at all. I assume that means that he just used whoever it was as a way to get to your head." Part of you felt utmost relief from hearing that, despite it being an awful thing to do to you. "So I, um... also prodded him to try a little harder to win you over." You blushed. Hearing that from Kenma sent so much joy through your body but you couldn't help but giggle since this was something Kenma would never even consider saying. "Don't laugh, I'm trying to help!"<br/>"Hehe, thank you, Kenma. Really!" You softly smiled at your phone. "Thank you so much for your help."<br/>"It's fine," you could tell that Kenma was a little distracted since his answer suddenly became short, must be because he's back onto focusing on his game, "I'll try to sort out Lev."<br/>"I'll do what I can too," you offer with minimal ideas on what to do, "I'll see you tomorrow, good night! And thanks again."<br/>"Sleep well."</p><p>Once you hung up, you returned to staring at the amount of missed calls and unopened messages from Kuroo.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>Tetsu</em>,</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Hey rooster head, I'm not feeling too well so I'm heading home early today. Sorry I can't watch you practise.<br/></strong> <strong>I also let Kenma know since I caught up with him in the hallway before I left.<br/></strong> <strong>I'll see you tomorrow<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>[NEW]</em> <strong><br/>Y/N where are you?<br/></strong> <em>[1 missed call]</em> <strong><br/>Are you home yet?<br/>Can we chat?<br/>I saw you leave w/ Lev<br/></strong> <em>[2 missed calls]</em> <strong><br/>Pls get to me<br/>I wanna talk<br/>pls?<br/></strong> <em>[3 missed calls]<br/>[4 missed calls]<br/>[5 missed calls]<br/></em> <strong>Y/N please pick up the phone</strong> <em><br/>[6 missed calls]<br/></em> <strong>ffs Y/N<br/>Whats goin on<br/></strong> <em>[7 missed calls]<br/>[8 missed calls]<br/></em> <strong>Please just get to me at some point tonight. I'm not waiting until tomorrow.</strong></p>
</blockquote><p>You braced yourself for what would happen next; if he intended to keep spamming your phone or if he was true to his unwritten words and patiently wait for you to get to him instead. Your hands shook. </p><p>You decided to call him.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>He picked up, but answered with a sigh.</p><p>"..."<br/>"Tetsu?"<br/>"I was fucking worried about you."<br/>"...Is this about Lev?"<br/>"Yes, well... no but-"<br/>"Tetsu you wanted to talk, right?"<br/>"..."<br/>"Tetsu please don't be quiet now," you urged him on with a shaky voice which you made no attempt to hide.<br/>"Is it... too late for me to come 'round to yours?"<br/>"HUH?" You choked, "Like, right now?!"<br/>"..."<br/>"My family wouldn't be too keen sorry," the doorbell rang, "...are you serious?"<br/>"I'm sorry, would you rather me climb through your window?" You ran into the the room opposite yours to look out the window and, sure enough, Kuroo was standing outside the front door. "C'mon, please, Y/N, open up." You ran back into your own room, a little timid.</p><p>To both your and Kuroo's surprise, your family members downstairs greeted his sudden visit as normal and allowed him entry.</p><p>He hung up and sluggishly made his way up to your room. Once he approached your door, he knocked and leaned on the door - listening in to see if you were inside or not. You shyly opened the door and allowed access. He walked right past you and collapsed on your bed grumbling something. You joined him on the bed, despite how sprawled out his body as <strike>and thankfully you always kept your room tidy.</strike></p><p>"Tetsu?" His name coming from your lips was enough for him to curl up onto you and pull you down onto the bed with him. You squirmed at his actions but made no attempt to shrug him off.<br/>"Y/N..."<br/>"Tetsu, no, this can wait," you came back to your senses and patted him to wake him up a little, "please tell me what's been going on with you."</p><p>He didn't move, he only pouted in response. You rolled your eyes and stroked his raven coloured hair, dividing the strands between your fingers and lightly pulling on it to see if you caught his attention.</p><p>"Kuroo."</p><p>He darted up and locked eye contact with you. It seems he was affected when you referred back to his last name instead of his first. You sighed. He was acting like a child.</p><p>"C'mon, tell me what's up."</p><p>Kuroo sighed as well, he had to face the music. He sat up, crossed his arms and legs and looked down at himself.</p><p>"I don't want you to hang around with Lev,"<br/>"Yeah I gathered that, but why?" You wanted answers, not demands.<br/>"Because I'm trying to make you my girlfriend, you idiot," he raised his brow, "and Lev is trying to do the same. I want you to pick me over him."<br/>"I'm not choosing between either of you," you replied, "it has always been you, and always will be," you noted how his body relaxed, "what I wanted to know what was the hell I saw in the corridor today outside of Kenma's classroom."</p><p>His body tensed up again. He couldn't formulate a response.</p><p>"Was that you choosing someone else over me?" You put your hands over his and he stared down at how you fingers intertwined with his own. "Please tell me, otherwise I really can't 'choose' you, Tetsu."<br/>"I was trying to get your attention," Kuroo admitted, "I was trying to get you to feel something towards me. <em>Something</em>. <strong>Anything</strong>. I wanted you to think of me instead of Lev. I hate seeing you two together, how much he can make you smile. It pisses me off because I wanna be the only one capable of doing that for you."<br/>"Tetsu..." You could tell that he felt awfully guilt about his actions. You pulled him into a hug, which he returned a little too forcefully, causing the two of you to fall back onto the bed. He was on top of you after you released each other and you both couldn't help but blush.</p><p>He ran his finger through your hand and down the side of your face, stopping at your chin as he forced you to look at him instead of averting your gaze.</p><p>"...Hey gorgeous."</p><p>You stayed silent and simply admired the man on top of you.</p><p>"...Do you wanna... erm-"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"-perhaps... be my... um, girlfriend...?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It's alright if you, uh, wanna take some time before you decide-"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh! Wait really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He remained on top of your motionless form as the realisation of your answer finally clicked in his head. He collapsed by your side and hug you tightly. A hug grin had spread across his face. He nuzzled his face into your neck and mumbled to himself. His arms rested around your waist as he settled for staying like this for a while. Of course, you returned the hug, a smile also spread across your face, but you realised that your parents wouldn't allow for him to stay the night.</p><p>"Tetsu! You can't sleep here! My parents won't-"<br/>"Chibi-chan, it's fine~ I'm just tired," he answered back, "lemme rest for a bit and I'll be on my way after."</p><p>You couldn't help but smile at how much he trusted being by your side. Pushing a few loose strands of hair behind your ear, you leaned towards him to plant a quick peck on his forehead. His grin grew even wider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Time flies when you're having fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Light manga spoiler warning* ♥</p><p>L/N = Last Name<br/>Y/N = Your Name<br/>F/N = First Name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I think lol)</p><p>I may switch between those above every now and then so I apologise beforehand if anybody gets confused throughout their read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He brushed the side of his fingers ever-so gently against the skin on your cheek. The tingly feeling sent shivers throughout your body. His fingers stopped at your chin, lifting your face in the direction of his so that your eyes could meet. His catlike, slanted green orbs were wide-eyed and beaming frantically as he awaited your answer with anticipation. Lev's hands remained firmly on your shoulders as he grinned wildly. You couldn't help but stare at how happy he was when it came to spending time with you. He truly wanted to be by your side and the puzzle in your head became more and more incomprehensible. You gazed right into his eyes, with a soft "Sure," emitting from your mouth.</p><p>He audibly gasped, releasing you to jump around in excitement. It was adorable watching him squirm about all because of you.</p><p>"Do you want anything to eat or drink on the way?" He reached to hold your hand and you willingly returned the strong grip he initially possessed. You politely shook your head and allowed him to lead the way.</p><p>Lev was awfully eager about you coming over and would often would slightly ahead of you, this made it seem like he was pulling you along with him. Out of kindness, he did in fact apologise for his eagerness and walked a little slower so that you were able to keep up with him. The conversation you had with him along the journey was kept short and sweet. Shortly after, you arrived at the Haiba residence.</p><hr/><p>For a while, you and Kuroo agreed to keep things as they were before you started the official relationship. But not longer after, it changed. He became openly protective of you and this caused the two of you to finally open up and tell your friends that you and Kuroo were in a relationship. As Kuroo told his friends on the volleyball team, he felt the need to hold you by your waste and <em>reintroduce</em> you to them, but this time as your girlfriend. You happily played along seeing as this made him overjoyed. Of course, Lev was amongst that same group of friends and you could tell that he was in fact a little hurt. Nonetheless, he joined the others in expressing their happiness for the two of you. They all huddled around you and cheered - a little too loudly for your liking, you admitted.</p><p>If you weren't going to watch the team practise, Kuroo would go out of his way to walk you home <em>and then go back to school to train. </em>Crazy, you thought, but you loved how passionate he was about volleyball. You had always admired his talent, and of course, everything about him. He made certain that you felt loved and you did the same for him.</p><p>
  <em>Nekoma's game against Kiyokawa High School was fast approaching.</em>
</p><p>You'd share wonderful moments with him, such as napping together on the school rooftop, study dates - as tradition, playing games together at his place, having him teach you volleyball, etc. etc. There were endless amount of things you wanted to experience with him and time seemed to fly by ever-so quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Nekoma's game against Sarukawa Tech High approached even faster.</em>
</p><p>Kuroo was worn out but he refused to show it. He kept his spirits high for the rest of his team, and for you. Although, you played a huge part in motivating him to keep going and he couldn't be more thankful. "Y'know I'm gonna treat the hell outta you after this," his words repeated through your mind. "You deserve the best," you'd both resounded in your minds.</p><p>
  <em>Nekoma's game against Karasuno High had arrived.</em>
</p><p>This was one game that so many spectators, players and many more were looking forward to. The Battle of the Garbage Dump was finally happening...</p><p>~~~</p><p>Regardless of the outcome, both teams were buzzing with excitement and fatigue at the result of their match. You cheered alongside the spectator stand for Nekoma and congratulated both teams for making it thus far into the Spring tournament. Both team's members were dripping with sweat and tears. <em>Congratulations, really. </em>You were so proud of everyone for making it so far. You wanted nothing more than to run down there yourself and hug every single one of them for giving it everything they had. Karasuno and Nekoma.</p><p>The teams bowed in appreciated for the support.</p><p>Kuroo kept his head down for the longest, before storming off with his team, trying his absolute hardest to keep his cool. Kenma glanced back at you before they disappeared behind the stands.</p><p>You wanted to send a text to ask if he was alright but you shook off that idea. They needed rest, not stress.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You weren't sure how long you waited, but Kuroo never actually mentioned anything about their game, even if you asked. He wasn't truthful at all and it pained you to listen to his blatant lies.</p><p>
  <em>"It was a great game, Y/N, it's what we all were looking forward to the most."</em>
</p><p>You decided not to push for an answer, slowly and surely he would open up to you, just like they had always done.</p><p>You'd shudder when you reached to hold his hand and he'd instinctively pull away to either stretch or awkwardly look for something in his bag. You hated this. You wanted nothing more than to comfort him at a time where he needed you the most but you felt awful for not even being able to do that.</p><p>He rarely ever came to get you from your class and he was hesitant to return to volleyball for some reason.</p><p>One day, you stormed off to find Kenma, Kai, Yaku, <em>somebody</em>, to ask for help or advice on what to do and accidentally bumped into Lev on the way.</p><p>"Y/N-chan! Ahhh, are you alright?" He leapt to your aid as he helped you off the ground.<br/>"Thanks, I, uh- huh?" Surprisingly, Kenma, Kai and Yaku were actually following behind him. "What's... with the group?"<br/>Lev shivered and stopped in his tracks, "Yaku's trying to bully me into receiving practise!"<br/>"I am not!" He said angrily but then thought back on his words, "Well, that can be taken care of some other time." Lev took joy from those words.<br/>"We came to see how you were doing," Kai announced, "I assume you've noticed?"<br/>"Oh," you couldn't really formulate a response despite you desperately wanting to ask them what might have been going on with Kuroo.<br/>"Oh?"<br/>"I'm fine, really!" You smiled and held your bag tightly across your chest. Your gaze had fallen to your feet and Kenma caught on immediately.</p><p>"Y/N, do you know that Kuroo-san's been a bit odd, ever since the Spring tournament?" Lev asked politely. His tone was a little more serious and the slightly intimidating glares from the others certainly didn't help.<br/>"I was on my way to ask somebody about it," you admit, "I haven't had any luck trying to deal with it and I don't even know what the problem is-"<br/>"What's happening here?" You all turn to face Kuroo, who seemed to be on his way to your classroom, "Why're all you guys here?"</p><p>You and the others glanced at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Kuroo acted first, not liking how close Lev was to you. He walked through the group and joined you by your side. "Don't tell me you're harassing her now, huh?"<br/>"You're so stupid, Kuroo," Yaku shook his head.<br/>"HUH?!"<br/>"We're heading to practise," Kai smiled, "are you joining us?"<br/>"Oya, I'm taking this one home, then I'll be back."</p><p>Lev stared at the two of you rather awkwardly. He noticed the look of confusion on your face when Kuroo 'defended' you. <em>There shouldn't be a look of confusion,</em> he thought. To everyone's surprise, he willingly walked off in the direction of the gymnasium. Kuroo whistled in surprise. "How hard have you been training him for Lev to willingly go to the gym for practise?" Kuroo mocked.<br/>Kenma shook his head with disappointment. "Say that once he actually starts practising." Yaku nodded with a cheerful grin.</p><p>You pouted softly, "I wanna watch them!"</p><p>Kuroo glanced down at you, a little surprised. He scratched his head. But you noticed how unusually messy it had been, despite its usual messiness. Kenma caught a glimpse of it too before walking off with Yaku and Kai.</p><p>"...Can I suggest something else?" Kuroo asked very softly, unlike his usual cunning self. You tilted your head in confusion but you were open to suggestions. He chuckled at your expression. "Follow me, kitten."</p><p>You blushed and allowed him to lead the way by holding your hand.</p><p>He sat you down on a bench behind the school and knelt in front of you. Combing his fingers through your hair, he brushed the strands behind your ear then lightly pulled your head closer to his so that your foreheads touched. Eye contact hadn't been lost between the two of you and the first one to break will probably face the consequences.</p><p>Kuroo watched as your face grew more and more red, before he eventually closed his eyes to let out a laugh.</p><p>"...Tetsu?"<br/>"God, you're so damn cute, Y/N."</p><p>He pushed his lips onto yours and forced his tongue inside your mouth animalistically. Due to how forceful he was being, you felt yourself inch backwards a bit in retaliation but Kuroo was having none of it. The back of the bench met with your arched behind as Tetsurou loomed over your form without breaking the kiss. Your head met with the curved part of the bench as you were forced to move up in order to match with your boyfriend's movements. He was smirking into the kiss yet it made the interaction all the more magical. He placed both of his hands to rest next to your head, trapping you within.</p><p>His tongue slithered around yours and often manoeuvred around your mouth, exploring every possible detail with the texture of his tongue. It certainly didn't help that his tongue was long - you'd seen it enough times when he's prod at somebody whilst cheekily sticking out his tongue as a mockery of the other person. You drooled at the sudden ideas which entered your brain. <em>What else was this tongue capable of?</em></p><p>Kuroo slowly dragged his tongue along yours and then parted from the kiss. An incredibly long string of saliva gave proof of your touching moment. Your chest was rising up and down  as you breathed heavily; a frantic, blushing mess. He, too, was the same. His lust-filled hazel eyes glared at yours. He wiped the saliva from his mouth and stood up properly to stretch, before crashing down on the seat next to you.</p><p>"Chibi-chan," he poked at your cheek, "let me make up for neglecting you." Your heart stopped. Kuroo observed as your body finally 'relaxed' next to his. You leaned into his shoulder, no words emitted from your mouth but your body language told your boyfriend that you had utmost trust in him. He smiled and kissed your forehead. "Come to my place and let me take care of you~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Kuroo... hubba hubba ♥</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Smut warning*</p><p>Y/N = Your name<br/>Chibi-chan = Shrimpy (I think lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>2 new messages</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Hey Y/N, is everything alright?<br/>Is Kuroo-san still with u?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Your phone pinged to alert you of Kenma's new message. Leaning forward to read it, you smiled sweetly at the text as your boyfriend loomed over your shoulder on the train ride back to his place. He lazily held onto one of the hand wraps hanging from the ceiling since he offered for you to sit down in his stead.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Everything's all good (:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>That's good to hear<br/>Pls let me know if anything changes<br/>See you 2mro</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>See you tomorrow ☺</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Kuroo fidgeted in his stance as the train jerked to the side. For a moment, you felt something skim across your face but you didn't know what. Once you put the phone down and reclaimed your concentration on your boyfriend, you noticed how he had blatantly avoided your gaze and completely changed the way he was standing. His hand was in his pocket rather awkwardly instead of originally holding his bag, his expression was a halfhearted pout and he was staring to and from the ceiling and the window.</p><p>"Tetsu?" You called for him and his gaze immediately resorted back to you. He bit his lip and started subtly swinging forwards and backwards on the spot he was standing on. It looked as though he was childishly awaiting your response but at the same time he seemed to be trying to take his mind off something. You were very confused by this. You looked down at yourself to double check if you had a mess on yourself and yet you didn't. Kuroo watched as you readjusted your uniform to perfection, fixing the slightly adjacent bow, the ruffles in your skirt and pulling up your socks. Kuroo gulped.</p><p>He resorted to tapping on his phone to imitate that he had gotten a message from somebody. You decide to follow up on this.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Tetsu,</em> </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Is something wrong, Tetsu?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I'm right in front of you dork<br/>No need to msg (;</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>You didn't answer my q :(</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>The train may or may not have skimmed a lil somethin somethin across your face</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>A lil what now??</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You take out a mirror to check if something landed on your ace and you heard your boyfriend lightly snicker at your actions. The train jolted a couple more times before coming to a stop.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Uhhh I willllll showww you what I meant laterrrrrr</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>(;</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Once the two of you departed from the train, you intertwined your fingers with his. You'll never get enough of this wonderful feeling. You couldn't help but close your eyes and smile. Kuroo stopped, wondering why you suddenly got slower and watched you for a moment, before going in for a kiss. The small peck caused you to widen your eyes in response, completely unaware that he was watching you. His grip on your hand tightened as you didn't attempt to hide your blush. Instead, you grinned, and this sent electricity up and down Kuroo's body.</p><p>You were greeted by his family, consisting of his father, grandmother and grandfather. They kindly offered you a beverage which you took upstairs to Tetsurou's room with you once you discarded your shoes by the front door. His hand wrapped back your back as he guided you to his bedroom. No sign of embarrassment or shyness from earlier was shown on his face. Instead, that familiar sly smirk was plastered all over him. </p><p>He plonked himself on his bed, throwing his bag across the room beforehand and patting a space on the bed for you to sit. You giggled at how carefree he became once he entered his bedroom. You placed the drink on the desk nearby and scooted a little closer to your boyfriend. He quickly placed a peck on your cheek and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight yet welcoming embrace.</p><p>"So... you wanted to know what that was on the train, huh?" He started. You sluggishly nodded, watching as he sprawled himself on the bed. He lay on the bed properly with his back on the bed and his head on the pillow and just stared at you for a moment. He scratched his hair and a light blush formed on his face. Throughout this, he tried not to avert his gaze from you.</p><p>You tilted your head in confusion.</p><p>"Damn, you must be more innocent than I thought-"</p><p>The word 'innocent' caused you to glance down at the sudden bulge that appeared in his pants and you let out a little yelp in surprise. </p><p>"Are you trying to tell me that you grazed my face with <em>that?</em> On the <em>train?</em> <em>In public?" </em>You covered half of your face with the sleeve of your shirt, blushing an immensely bright colour yet you couldn't allure your gaze elsewhere.<br/>"Yeah haha..." he awkwardly laughed at the situation, "it wasn't entirely my fault, y'know."</p><p>"Well whatever the reason, don't do that in front of other people!" You complain, contemplating whether or not you should really be lecturing him. Kuroo released a low sigh but chuckled bashfully nonetheless. The bulge hidden away by his trousers surfaced, straightening out the creases in his bottoms. He saw delight with you merely staring at it. Entertaining your curiosity, he pulsed the hidden appendage, engaging in your reaction as you look at him then shyly look away.</p><p>"C'mon, chibi-chan~ something's calling for you~" he whined in a deep voice whilst slowing palming at the appendage through his trousers. You bit the inside of your mouth, unsure how to proceed with this sudden interaction. "Pleaseee...?" he begged.</p><p>You gave in, rolling your eyes and crawling closer to your boyfriend. He let out a hushed "Yay" and adjusted the way he sat down; his back was straightened out by the headboard, his legs also straightened out whilst his arms balanced his body at his sides, <strike>his hands holding onto the bedding just in case he needed that extra support.</strike></p><p>At first you just poked it, assuming you'd let curiosity be your guide and that it would evoke a reaction from Kuroo. Then, you grabbed it with one hand and used one finger from your other hand to stroke it at an agonisingly slow pace. Kuroo let out a pained hiss and ushered a quiet little chuckle. "Are you really trying to tease me, now of all times?" Your answer was a glance into his eyes and a mischievous grin. One of his hands reached out for your cheek, caressing it softly and creating potential scenarios with his imagination. You loved the way he touched you so sweetly even though you were moments away from executing an heinous act. </p><p>"Y/N please..." Kuroo tugged at the belt of his trousers.<br/>"Please... what?" You grinned. Your boyfriend looked a little hazy, to put it bluntly. He was a little out of it - with his head lazily tilted, half-lidded eyes and deep, heavy breathing through his mouth.<br/>"Please could you touch it some more," he pleaded, "scrap the teasing, please do something with <em>it</em>."</p><p>How could you say no to this adorable young man?</p><p>You edged closer to him so that you rested about halfway between his lap and his face. You sat on your side and helped your boyfriend remove the layers of clothing which concealed his throbbing need. Upon its release, his cock bobbed for a moment before standing straight on its own. You idolised its form: immense girth and the amount of veins it had sent your mind waves of pleasure just thinking about the texture it could create inside of you.</p><p>Kuroo grinned as he watched you stare in amazement.</p><p>"Would you be willing to try a few things with it?" he politely asked, the haziness seemed to seep its way out of him.<br/>"Depends on what you're after,"<br/>"No," his stern voice made you return your gaze unto his, "it depends on whether or not you're comfortable."</p><p>You smiled at him and in returned your boyfriend looked at you a bit confused.</p><p>A bead of precum oozed from the tip.</p><p>You used this same fluid as a lubricant for his shaft as you brought your whole hand against it and began to smother the precum up and around the appendage. Kuroo released a low huff, barely any significant movement and he seemed to be reacting so adamantly to your actions. Although, he did try his best to remain in a calm composure and bit back his groans a few times. He occasionally mumbled your name as his gaze switched from his cock to your face. His hand was stilled resting on your cheek, often squeezing you softly as a reaction to your own.</p><p>The pace at which you pumped his cock was slow yet firm whilst your grip on his shaft was considerably strong. You took this opportunity to experiment in order to confirm what he did or didn't like. You tried a soft hold with a quickened pace, a strong hold with light pumps, the list goes on. Your boyfriend reacted considerably well to your strong grip and fast paced strokes. You had led him into a continuous cycle of groans, both of you seemed to be enjoying yourselves.</p><p>He gave your cheek another light squeeze before brushing some loose strands of hair behind your ear and replacing his hand back on the bed sheets.</p><p>Without warning,, you leaned in closer to his cock and gave it a light kiss on the tip. You felt him shiver but you didn't want to give him a chance to comment. So instead you went ahead and swirled your tongue around the tip, managing to keep up with the handjob you were initially giving him.</p><p>His face grew twisted in pleasure, his breathing heavier than normal and his bed sheets scrunched up and balled in his hands. The veins on his arms were proof enough that he desperately needed to hold on to something as you helped him experience ecstasy.</p><p>"Oh... my god... Y/N," he groaned out a few words, barely able to form a proper sentence, "please... suck-"</p><p>And you did. You gave him what he wanted and he couldn't have been happier.</p><p>After allowing your tongue to dance around the tip for a moment longer, you enveloped as much of his calloused appendage as you could into your mouth and traced his length from the confinements of your mouth. The act was incredibly sloppy, considering it being your first time to ever indulge in such acts, but you were doing a good job of pleasing your man nonetheless. His girth had managed to stretch the perimeter of your mouth to the point where you felt as if the corners were sure to rip. You focused on trying to flatten your tongue a much as possible in order for you to take as much of him as possible. Relaxing your tongue and having something completely fill the inside of your mouth meant that you were forced to breathe through your nose, which, strangely, made you feel a tad uncomfortable as the your philtrum was stretching the base of your nose and the top of your lip.</p><p>You were almost at a choking point and decided not to push yourself any further.</p><p>You lapped at the cock in your mouth, occasionally sucking on it to create a multitude of pleasure-filled waves throughout your boyfriend's body.</p><p>"Fuck... Ahhhh-"</p><p>Kuroo lapped his fingers through you hair, kindly holding some of it out of your way whilst occasionally pulling and squeezing at your scalp as he did with your cheek earlier.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>He moaned your name as you repeatedly sucked him off.</p><p>"Oh my god, Y/N..." </p><p>You loved the way he would play with your hair and delicately touch you - it was like his way of showing you his unwavering support whilst you committed to such a lecherous act.</p><p>"Y/N, baby, do you... t-think you could- ahh, go d-deeper..?"</p><p>You furrowed your brows at his request, you thought you were doing well as is and yet his neediness was showing more than ever. His half-lidded lustful eyes never looked away from you. He watched you as if he was stuck in a trance.</p><p>You attempted to go further down his cock once more and found yourself choking. The tears swelled in the corner of your eyes but you continued regardless. Albeit you were in negligible pain, Tetsurou used the hand that was already in your hair to push you further onto him.</p><p>"Ahhhh," he moaned loudly, "-g-good. It's s-so... fucking g-good."</p><p>Continuing your mouth filled assault on his cock, you relished the noises he made. You dared not to tell him later that you actually found them adorable since that would probably shatter his manliness. The way Kuroo would growl your name did wonders on your own sex. When you'd gag on his cock, it would send vibrations all throughout his body causing even more waves of pleasure surging through him.</p><p>"Y-Y/N, I'm c-close..!"</p><p>You released him from your mouth with a sloppy pop and a string of saliva as proof of your 'handy' work. Kuroo looked at you miserably, melancholic due to the sudden lack of enclosure his cock had just received. It twitched at the loss of warmth before you replaced your hand and restarted the fast paced strokes you initially began. You waddled closer to your boyfriend's face, testing to see if he would still kiss you directly on the lips despite where they had just been.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>Kuroo pulled you into a deep and starved kiss. His sexual fury driving himself insane. He groaned into your kiss and tapped at your hand as he released his cum onto his skin. You hadn't realised when he lifted his top but he ejaculated onto his torso. He was afraid that you might overstimulate him so he urged you to move away from him for a moment.</p><p>You slithered away from him, only toward the other side of the bed, and stared at your boyfriend's fatigued form. He was absolutely gorgeous like this; all worn out and completely dazed by the amount of pleasure you had provided.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em> me," he released a deep breath which he didn't know he was holding, "Y/N, oh my god." You waited for him to continue, "you're amazing."</p><p>He shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up and chuckled to himself whilst looking down at the mess he made.</p><p>Kuroo purred, "Look at what you've done."</p><p>You eyed your handiwork suspiciously, since he was implying something else, raising an eyebrow. The two of you locked eyes with one another.</p><p>"Do you want me to clean up?" You offered, considering that there was a pack of tissues in your bag.<br/>"What do you have in mind?" His question had brought a wonderful idea to mind which may or may not have involved some more tongue and skin contact than intended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lyovochka! And... Y/N-san?" Alisa Haiba's usual gleeful expression welcome both you and her little brother at the door. Her green eyes beamed at Lev as her imaginative romantic self began to explore the potential reasons why you had suddenly turned up for a 'visit'.<br/>"Ahhh," Lev panicked, forgetting that his family would still be home at this point in time, he scrambled for his words and you watched him become a mess right in front of you, "Alisa, I- uh... Y/N's just swinging by for a chat, right Y/N?" You nodded timidly and shuffled in your stance. Alisa's eyes slowly glanced down at the two of your hands which were still holding onto each other's. A wide grin had spread across her face but she allowed no words to leave her lips about the situation.<br/>"Come on in!"</p><p>Lev had grown somewhat awkward upon entering his own household with a girl outside of his family and he settled you down to offer some sort of beverage or snack - which you graciously declined. Alisa mentioned that she would be leaving their house to pick up some groceries before venturing outdoors with some of her friends so the house would be empty after a while.</p><p>"Y/N-san! You look so pretty!" Alisa put clapped her hands as she idolised your outfit. She pondered how you managed to look so dressed up on the occasion of visiting her little brother. Her silvery hair bounced as she jumped to pull you into a hug. She trapped you within her arms, stroking your hair like a pet but you truly felt welcomed by her actions and returned her embrace.</p><p>Afterwards, you perched on the sofa and Lev joined you on your side. He kept his hands firmly balled on his knees but respectfully shifted to face you. He bit his lip - maybe the nervousness was finally taking a toll on him. You reached down to place your hand atop his. He shivered at your touch.</p><hr/><p>"Nothing's changed," Kenma stated rather abruptly, pouting in annoyance before glancing over to you from his game. You could only shrug at his statement. Previous actions were obviously on your mind but they didn't seem to put you in a bad mood so Kenma didn't ask about it. Instead he gave you an odd look, raising one brow and quickly biting on the pocky stick in his mouth. You were playing with his hair for a moment, which seemed like forever in his mind. You gawked at his hair length and his choice in hair dye colouring. Then you switched to experimenting with hairstyles and opted on leaving it in a mini pony-tail tied at the top of his head like an onion. You snickered when he shook his hair free from your touch.</p><p>The two of you were sat outdoors on a bench, awaiting for your boyfriend's arrival so that the three of you could walk home together. It had been a while since you all took the journey home together since usually you'd all go off in pairs. Today, the boys at volleyball gave you proper training on top of the basics you had already learnt. Your forearms were sore from the digs and you felt as though your knees would give out based on how many dives you did. Everyone was incredibly happy with how much you had learned and how quickly you learnt it. You didn't bother changing out of your physical education kit so the breeze would occasionally puff up your top every now and then. You appreciated the cold feeling against your skin as a refreshing reward for your hard work.</p><p>It wasn't often that you'd find yourself practising with the boys. The girls' volleyball team wasn't particularly serious about the sport, <strike> nor were they any good at it anyway.</strike> You peered over Kenma's shoulder once he returned his focus back onto the game. Something at him concentrating so hard on the game made you smile. Out of the blue, Inuoka leapt in front of your bench, wishing the two of you a good evening. Yamamoto appeared behind the bench and pressed his hands against yours and Kenma's shoulder doing the same thing. The others filed out at a fair distance and also did the same.</p><p>Kuroo wasn't amongst the group.</p><p>Kenma noticed too.</p><p>Before you could do anything, the setter decided to take it upon himself instead of allowing any of your thoughts and feelings to suddenly spiral out of control. Kenma walked over to Yaku, who was running a little behind the group, and had him stop to question him about their captain. Yaku put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"He told us that he'd be with you, that's why we left in the first place."<br/>"I see..."<br/>"Don't tell me he bailed again," Yaku heavily sighed, "seriously, what is up with him recently? He starting to be like Lev."<br/>"No clue," Kenma cringed hearing Lev's name pop into the conversation, "thanks anyway, see you next time." He waved and strolled back to you.</p><p>"Let's go, Y/N,"<br/>"Again, huh?" This was becoming the norm now, something which neither you nor the team particularly liked. You stood up and stretched one last time before walking alongside your gamer friend.</p><p>"H-Hey, Kenma, Y/N?"</p><p>You both turned around upon hearing your names. Lev was scratching his head awkwardly, his bag was slumped over his shoulder and his blazer hugged his body untidily.</p><p>"What's up?" Kenma asked.<br/>"I wanna... say something but I'm not sure how to," Lev started, "can I... show you a few pictures instead?"</p><p>You exchanged confused glances with Kenma before walking back over to Lev to see what he was trying to tell you. He got out his phone and scrolled to his photo album. His hands were rather shaky, you noticed. Once Lev turned the phone to face the two of you, showing the taken images very clearly, immediately your heart sank.</p><p>The three of you erupted into pure silence, taking in what you had all bear witness to. "Is this why you didn't show up to practise?" Kenma wasn't too sure whether he should be angry at his best friend or his friend providing the images.<br/>"That doesn't matter right now!" Lev argued, "This... can't be real, right?" His voice grew shaky and melancholic.<br/>"I should be the one asking t-that," you commented, Kenma put his game away and stood a little closer to you in an attempt to comfort you. The three of you all let out a deep sigh.<br/>"You can't tell anyone about this, you know this, right?" Kenma looked up at Lev hesitantly.<br/>"Why the hell not?" Lev barked viciously, "Are you gonna act like nothing's happening? Are you gonna leave Y/N suffering silently?"</p><p>The boys eyed you suspiciously, seeing as you lacked the energy to properly react. Lev bit his lip at your reaction and balled his hands into fists. You doubted that anybody had seen him angry before. His expression made you feel a little fearful of him.</p><p>A soft, breathy laugh emitted from your lips whilst a single tear dripped down your cheek. You could only laugh. You stood there laughing like a lunatic. You didn't really care anymore anyway.</p><p>"Y/N, sleep over at mine tonight," Kenma suggested with sulky expression. Lev tilted his head with a poker face, missing out on an ultimately intimate opportunity with you. Kenma glared at Lev, respectfully however. You ran your hands over your face, attempting to wipe away all of your tears and hide your scrunched up face from the boys. You nodded to his suggestion and the three of you walked back together. Lev linked his arm in yours whereas Kenma didn't touch his console for the rest of the journey.</p><p>Kenma surely was angry at his best friend for his actions and wasn't having any of it. As soon as he and you arrived safely at the Kozume residence, Kenma kicked his shoes off and stormed up into his bedroom. Unsure whether to follow him or not, you sluggishly took off your own shoes and neatly arranged the ones that your friend had flung by the front door. </p><p>"Kenma...?" You whispered after him, trying not to make a fuss in his house. He peeped over to you through the bars on the banister and, with his hand, motioned for you to join him upstairs before disappearing on the upper floor. You do as you're told, waving hello to his relatives before shyly waddling after your friend.</p><p>Surprisingly, Kenma neatly placed his bag by the side of his bed - unpacking any relevant items and rearranging them in his room. He peeped his head out from the door to make sure you were going in the right direction, before returning to what he was doing. "You can come in, Y/N." Slowly, you pushed the half open door, walked in and closed it behind you. His gaze snapped back at you, causing you to shiver in the spot you were standing in.<br/>"...You wanted it open?" You asked him, receiving a nod to your question.</p><p>Kenma's room was carefully tended to and relatively tidy. One entire wall was practically a window, which he kept covered with a curtain and net in an attempt to prevent light from escaping. His walls were bare, with only a spare Nekoma school uniform neatly hanging on the side of his wardrobe. Asides from his walls, the messiest part of his room was his bed - which was decorated with the items he only just retrieved from his school bag.</p><p>Kenma set himself down in front of his TV, threw a spare blanket over his head and spammed clicked the controller to turn on yet another console. You decided to sit down on a cushion behind him, out of his view but also technically by his side. His little angry slump was one of the most adorable things you've ever seen him do.</p><p>You both impatiently watched the screen as the two of you waited to see if Kuroo had logged in already. Both of your phones had pinged at the same time but they were easily ignored.</p><p>"Kuroo's offline," Kenma informed. You weren't sure if you were relieved or not. If he was offline, there was a chance he was busy doing something else or still out and about. If he was online then Kenma may have blown up about the whole situation.</p><p>Kenma exhaled a large and deep breathe before falling backwards into your lap. You jumped at the sudden interaction but watched him as he reached for his phone in his bag. He tapped idly at the screen before opening a group chat, probably with the volleyball team.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, check your phone," he said in the most casual tone possible. You gulped as you did as asked. You had been invited to a group chat with the boys from the volleyball team, but there was one person who wasn't there: Kuroo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chat App</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why is Lev so incredibly dramatic?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHATFIC!!!<br/>*Feel free to skip this*<br/>I decided against adding this to the previous chapter because I knew it would be considerably long.</p><p>Also, have some chat usernames:<br/>Pudding head = Kenma<br/>Sweetheart = Y/N<br/>Yakujin/shawty/shorty/shrimpy = Yaku<br/>Hot sis/Titan = Lev<br/>BFG = Kai<br/>Tora = Yamamoto<br/>inari = Inuoka<br/>cat = Fukunaga<br/>Shibuya = Shibiyama</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">the boys,</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>[Pudding head has entered the chatroom]</em>
    <br/>
    <em>[Y/N has entered the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yakujin: shes so hot thoooo<br/>Titan: stOOOOp we get it now<br/>Titan: pls</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Admin has changed Titan's name to 'Hot sis']</em>
  </p>
  <p>Hot sis: ..................<br/>Hot sis: why</p>
  <p>Tora: u kno y<br/>Tora: yh btw Kenma &amp; Y/N's here now</p>
  <p>inari: Oh sweet! Hey!</p>
  <p>BFG: Welcome</p>
  <p>Shibuya: What about Kuroo?</p>
  <p>Hot sis: we do not speak of him here u see<br/>Hot sis: this gc is exclusively just for us</p>
  <p>Shibuya: 😶</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Y/N: ?</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Y/N: Why?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>BFG: We needed to decide and agree on how to fix up Kuroo without him knowing</p>
  <p>Yakujin: this didnt really feel right tho</p>
  <p>Hot sis: shutup shrimpy</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Admin has changed Yakujin's name to 'shrimpy']</em>
  </p>
  <p>shrimpy: whos admin<br/>shrimpy: watch me deck u with the ball next time I see u</p>
  <p>Tora: PFFFFFFF 😂</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Admin has changed Y/N's name to 'Sweetheart']</em>
  </p>
  <p>Pudding head: 🤨</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: 🤭</strong>
  </p>
  <p>inari: Does anyone actually know where Kuroo was after practise?</p>
  <p>Hot sis: literally no one</p>
  <p>BFG: It could just be that he needed to study</p>
  <p>shrimpy: thats what I thought</p>
  <p>Tora: then y did he not just say tht</p>
  <p>Pudding head: Well no.<br/>Pudding head: He said he was gonna walk back with me and Y/N<br/>Pudding head: So why would he then go off to study in secret</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: ^</strong>
  </p>
  <p>inari: WELP</p>
  <p>Hot sis: i</p>
  <p>shrimpy: fair point</p>
  <p>Hot sis: would like to offer my hand in replacement of Kuroo's</p>
  <p>Tora: thats crzy bro<br/>Tora: get in line</p>
  <p>shrimpy: HA</p>
  <p>Hot sis: 🥺</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Admin has changed shrimpy's name to 'shorty']</em>
  </p>
  <p>inari: Who's the admin?</p>
  <p>shorty: Id like to know that too</p>
  <p>Hot sis: well u see, that is<br/>Hot sis: a 💫secret✨</p>
  <p>shorty: you are so dead</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Admin has changed shorty's name to 'shawty']</em>
  </p>
  <p>shawty: SO DEAD</p>
  <p>Pudding head: I'm disturbed</p>
  <p>inari: Seconded</p>
  <p>Shibuya: x3</p>
  <p>Hot sis: oh! Kenma lemme put the pics on here too</p>
  <p>Pudding head: No</p>
  <p>Tora: Pics?</p>
  <p>BFG: Tora, no</p>
  <p>Hot sis: <em>[Attached 4 new images. Click to open.]</em></p>
  <p>BFG: Excuse me, wth</p>
  <p>shawty: BIG yikes<br/>shawty: who even is that</p>
  <p>Tora: aint tht the 1 girl from last yr</p>
  <p>inari: Who?</p>
  <p>shawty: she used to come to our games,,,,,,,,</p>
  <p>BFG: 😑</p>
  <p>shawty: but only for Kuroo lol</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: lol?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>shawty: shit</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Admin has changed the chatroom name to 'the boys and the grill']</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="u">the boys and the grill,</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Pudding head: ...<br/>Pudding head: Lev what did I just say</p>
  <p>Hot sis: how could I keep quite? grrrrr<br/>Hot sis: quiet*<br/>Hot sis: I said it be4 and ill say it again<br/>Hot sis: I don't want Y/N to be hurt abt this so im doin what I can<br/>Hot sis: ok ???</p>
  <p>Pudding head: ok</p>
  <p>Tora: shit lev chill</p>
  <p>BFG: 😞<br/>BFG: Let's talk to Kuroo in person about this instead<br/>BFG: Y/N, are you alright?</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: Yes, thank you</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Sweetheart: I think?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>[cat has left the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>Shibuya: 😥</p>
  <p>inari: I'll give you a big hug when we next see each other!</p>
  <p>Hot sis: hey me too!</p>
  <p>Pudding head: I'll watch over her</p>
  <p>BFG: Thank you, Kenma</p>
  <p>inari: Are we ever gonna invite Kuroo into here?</p>
  <p>Hot sis: no.</p>
  <p>Pudding head: No.</p>
  <p>Tora: nah</p>
  <p>BFG: No...</p>
  <p>shawty: um<br/>shawty: no???</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: 🤭</strong>
  </p>
  <p>inari: Right okay (nervous emoji)<br/>inari: I feel weird for talking behind his back, that's why</p>
  <p>shawty: SAME<br/>shawty: but he deserves it<br/>shawty: stupid rooster hair</p>
  <p>
    <em>[cat has entered the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>shawty: GOD<br/>shawty: that scared me<br/>shawty: thought it was the rooster</p>
  <p>cat: Sorry 👉👈</p>
  <p>BFG: As I said, let's leave this discussion about Kuroo for when we see him next in person</p>
  <p>Hot sis: 😤</p>
  <p>Tora: dnt b like tht lev</p>
  <p>BFG: Well, I'll be off. Goodnight everyone</p>
  <p>
    <em>[BFG has left the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>inari: ):</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: ): x2</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Pudding head: Let's all call it a day</p>
  <p>Hot sis: grrrrrr</p>
  <p>Pudding head: Lev</p>
  <p>Hot sis: FINE ARRRHGHGHGHG</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Hot sis has left the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: 👁️👄👁️</strong>
  </p>
  <p>shawty: that's terrifying</p>
  <p>Tora: 👁️👄👁️💧<br/>Tora: 💧👁️👄👁️💧</p>
  <p>shawty: STOP<br/>shawty: BYE</p>
  <p>
    <em>[shawty has left the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>inari: Well then everyone! See you later!</p>
  <p>
    <em>[inari has left the chatroom]<br/>[cat has left the chatroom]<br/>[Shibuya has left the chatroom]<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p>Tora: 🤙</p>
  <p>
    <em>[Tora has left the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>Pudding head: You'll be alright, Y/N</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sweetheart: :)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>[Sweetheart has left the chatroom]</em>
    <br/>
    <em>{Pudding head has left the chatroom]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>[The chatroom will close due to the insufficient number of participants]</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Kenma's care</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter! It's just a scene of what happens after the messy chatroom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you Kenma, really."</p><p>You sweetened your expression of gratitude by softly stroking the crown of your friend's hair. Kenma pouted at your touch then rolled over onto his side - he remained in your lap, however.</p><p>"Do you think I should call him?" You whispered tenderly. You only received a slight glare from the corner of his eye, before he returned his gaze onto his phone. You sighed and scrolled through your contacts. Hesitating once you reached the 'T' in your contacts, you felt Kenma shuffle in your lap as he moved to get a better look of your face.</p><p>"Just text him if you feel like something could go wrong," he suggested calmly, "I think he'll respond right about now."</p><p>You nodded with a gulp and took the offer.</p><p>As you began formatting your text message, a receiving message had pinged your phone.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>Tetsu</em>,</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Hey<br/></strong> <strong>I just saw you typing lol<br/>You and Kenma got home safely right?</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Hey good evening<br/>And yeah everything's good<br/>He invited me to stay over<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em> <strong><br/><br/></strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Oya?<br/>I hope I can get that same treatment later (;<br/>Can I ask you something?</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Feel free ♥<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Alright nvm it's not a question<br/>Let's go somewhere tomorrow<br/>Just the 2 of us<br/>I feel like I've been a complete jerk to you</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Any ideas where?<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Your choice kitten</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>How about your place?<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>geeeeeeeeez what kind of date were you thinking of 🤣<br/>I mean don't get me wrong, I'm down if you wanna<br/></strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>What time works for you?<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Pop by whenever you're ready<br/>Also<br/>I'm really sorry for today<br/>I swear it won't happen again</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>But if it does, could you please let us know?<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Gotcha</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I'll leave you in Kenma's care</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Let me know if anything's up</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Will do ♥<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>♥</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Kenma peered in your direction as you hummed at the phone screen. It took you some time to notice that he was staring at you with such intensity so you passed over your phone for him to see. He scrolled through the conversation and uttered a quiet "Good" to the conversation that took place.</p><p>With a little bit of stress now off your back, you slumped backwards with a deep sigh, being careful of Kenma who remained firmly situated on your lap. You felt a smile creeping up on your face however a hidden part of you felt as if it wasn't at all necessary. At the moment there was nothing really to smile about. It felt as though you were desperately trying to comfort yourself; telling yourself that everything's okay when in reality it might not be. You really hoped that you could get some answers with tomorrow's visit to your boyfriend's house.</p><p>Your friends had been incredibly supportive throughout this so you sought to make it up to them somehow. Maybe a group trip to the beach?</p><p>"What'll you do now?"</p><p>Kenma's question ripped you out of your thoughts.</p><p>"Um, how does a beach sound?"<br/>"...What?"<br/>"Oh uh-" you giggled to yourself and shook your head, "I'll just wait and see what happens, I guess."<br/>"You've been doing that already."<br/>"You know what I mean!"<br/>"And what was that about a beach?"<br/>"Nothing~"</p><p>~~~</p><p>Out of the pure kindness in his heart, Kenma allowed you to sleep in his bed as he took it upon himself to sleep on the spare futon his family had stored away. Your sleep was peaceful and you definitely appreciated the gesture of him inviting you and his company.</p><p>Today was the day that you'd practically storm over to your boyfriend's house and demand to know what was going on in those photos you were shown. They were publicly shared with the rest of your friends and, honestly, you felt a hint of embarrassment swarming over you realising that you didn't really have any control over your boyfriend's actions. This feeling was severely hated and you were severely disgusted. Memories of his possessive yet touching words flooded your mind as you reminisced on the things he had told you. Tetsurou wanted you to be his - and <em>only</em> his. How much and how often he fought off Lev were too many times to count, yet you found yourself questioning your relationship with Tetsurou only a few months in the relationship.</p><p>You were wide awake in bed however you made zero effort to move and scramble out from the covers. You only pulled the bed sheet further up your body, almost hiding you quivering frame.</p><p>It honestly felt as if Tetsurou had another side of him which you hadn't yet seen although you also pondered why he had chosen not to show you as a whole. He was doing everything in secret and you felt so betrayed by this.</p><p>"G'morning, Y/N," Kenma lazily rubbed his eyes and tied his hair as he watched you wriggle under the covers.<br/>"Morning, Kenma," you tried your best to hide any saddened emotion through your voice, "I was a bit chilly."<br/>"It's the middle of summer-"<br/>"It can get cold in summer too!"</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, reached for his phone then scrambled back under his sheet. He lay flat on his stomach with his arms stretched out as he let a video play whilst the phone balanced on a pillow.</p><p>"Ack!" You forced yourself out of the confinement of Kenma's bed and rolled off of it, you desperately needed the wake up call. Kenma winced at the sudden action, furrowing his brows at the phone dropped forward onto his nose as a reaction to the thud. "Sorry! I have to go home and get ready!"</p><p>Your legs couldn't quite catch up with the thoughts racing around your mind. You continuously stumbled side to side as you paced home with one shoe on and the other in your hand. The debris and uneven shape of the pavement dug into your free foot yet you ignored the minor pain. Once you reached home, you dumped your belongings by your front door seeing as you'd be using them again anyway. You rapidly tried to explain to your family that you had a date to get ready for and they looked at you with devilish yet encouraging smiles.</p><p>After escaping your family's teasing, you flew up numerous flights of stairs to your room and speedily got dressed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three chapters at once LET'S GOOOOOOOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being inbetween Kuroo and Lev isn't as good as it seems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER! </p><p>This chapter consists of all the extracts (at the start of a few chapters) being put together in their correct order!</p><p>I thought it was necessary to put it all together seeing as some readers may or may not have been confused as to why I wrote pieces separately.</p><p>Otherwise, enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You never had an ideal date in mind. As long as you were in the company of somebody tolerable, you were happy with whatever the suggestion would be. Having high expectations for a mere date was the lowest of the low and yet you dolled yourself up for this one exception. The front door to your house slammed shut behind you as you halfheartedly jogged out onto the patio with a buttery toast half eaten in your mouth. There's no way you were going to be late to what might be the biggest event to your high school days. A date with Kuroo Tetsurou. Well, a date might be an understatement as the two of you had been rather talkative and comfortable with each other for a while now. Only now were the two of you willing to be a little more open about the relationship - friendship - you shared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For some reason, the heat seemed to drastically slow you down as if the weather was working against you. It was a horrible decision to wear a leather jacket when the sun made your skin glow with sweat, but it was Kuroo's jacket and what better decision would there be to wear it on a date with him? This was yet another attempt to get closer to him despite how talkative you become towards each other already. Your outfit consisted of a small socks and trainers, a short, red skirt, a loose (but tucked in) vest top, the slightly oversized leather jacket belonging to your crush and a little handbag which could be converted into a backpack. It was carried around with you wherever you ventured - a part of you which you couldn't live without. You decided against wearing type of perfume today because you didn't want to rid Kuroo's scent on the jacket, but instead brought a can of deodorant spray in your bag since it was rather hot. Forgetting to eat the toast that remained in your mouth as you trotted to a nearby crossroad, you pondered on the memory of when you first obtained the leather jacket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still running with the toast in your mouth and your jacket half worn, you darted to the nearest bus stop with hopes that you were on time. You prayed. You had forgotten to bring your watch and you were currently too occupied with neatening your appearance. Cursing under your breath, you rummaged through your belongings looking for your pass or at least some spare change before cursing even louder. Somehow you forgot both of those things too. You flung your arms up in the arms and mentally shouted at yourself, hoping that you didn't seem like a complete weirdo to anybody in the area watching. All hope was officially lost, until you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You shivered at the interaction but felt somebody press a kiss to your neck. You recognised the person's scent and easily relaxed. He's here - you have no clue why, but you'd rather not complain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't bother turning your head to face the person embracing you from behind, but instead lifted your arm to reach for their cheek - to which they happily placed into the palm of your hand without hesitation. You relaxed into their touch, softly giggling a little when they attempted to nibble on part of the toast still hanging from your mouth. No words needed to be exchanged just yet, you thought. You found enough happiness being in their presence alone, so what more could you possibly ask for? You were truly willing to give up everything for this man since he'd been through almost everything with you. He was always on your side; helping you with tough times, seeing you at your worst and believing in you until the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You loved him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You really did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They ended up gnawing half of the bread from your mouth before speaking up - albeit you couldn't reply since you had your fair share still in your mouth, making it seem like you had a pouty and innocent expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey beautiful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lev? What are you doing here?" you questioned after finishing your toast. His arms were still wrapped around your waist and he still rested his head in the palm you held out to hold him with.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I was out for a jog," you eyed his outfit; he wore a tracksuit which didn't quite seem to fit him properly, probably due to his long appendages, "and figured I might pass by your place if I did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You turned around to face him but replaced your arms around his shoulders whilst he bent down to hold you properly. "How come you're all dolled up, Y/N?" Ignoring his question, instead you pushed yourself further onto him which caused him gulp rather loudly and nervously. "Y/N..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You sighed before finally responding, "I was supposed to be going on a date with Kuroo."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"R-Really?" He looked at you confused, "With everything going on right now? I hope you don't mind me saying, Y/N, but please take some time away from him until he fixes himself. I don't want his negativity rubbing off on you." You stare at him speechless. "C'mon, Y/N-chan you know I'm right!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadly, he was right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You nuzzled your face into his neck and Lev made a little growl in response. "Y/N-chaaaan, that's dangerous, please-" He pulled you away from him to prevent you from doing anything else, but he kept hold of your shoulders with beaming eyes, "Since you're already dressed up, can I take you on a date instead?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You actually pondered on the thought of going on a date with Lev instead of Kuroo and weren't sure how to respond. Lev was right about Kuroo giving off negative vibes and the fact that his friends were noticing this too said enough about itself. To break you from your thoughts, Lev spoke up again. "Or if the date doesn't interest you, how about coming to my place?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brushed the side of his fingers ever-so gently against the skin on your cheek. The tingly feeling sent shivers throughout your body. His fingers stopped at your chin, lifting your face in the direction of his so that your eyes could meet. His catlike, slanted green orbs were wide-eyed and beaming frantically as he awaited your answer with anticipation. Lev's hands remained firmly on your shoulders as he grinned wildly. You couldn't help but stare at how happy he was when it came to spending time with you. He truly wanted to be by your side and the puzzle in your head became more and more incomprehensible. You gazed right into his eyes, with a soft "Sure," emitting from your mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He audibly gasped, releasing you to jump around in excitement. It was adorable watching him squirm about all because of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want anything to eat or drink on the way?" He reached to hold your hand and you willingly returned the strong grip he initially possessed. You politely shook your head and allowed him to lead the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lev was awfully eager about you coming over and would often would slightly ahead of you, this made it seem like he was pulling you along with him. Out of kindness, he did in fact apologise for his eagerness and walked a little slower so that you were able to keep up with him. The conversation you had with him along the journey was kept short and sweet. Shortly after, you arrived at the Haiba residence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lyovochka! And... Y/N-san?" Alisa Haiba's usual gleeful expression welcome both you and her little brother at the door. Her green eyes beamed at Lev as her imaginative romantic self began to explore the potential reasons why you had suddenly turned up for a 'visit'.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Ahhh," Lev panicked, forgetting that his family would still be home at this point in time, he scrambled for his words and you watched him become a mess right in front of you, "Alisa, I- uh... Y/N's just swinging by for a chat, right Y/N?" You nodded timidly and shuffled in your stance. Alisa's eyes slowly glanced down at the two of your hands which were still holding onto each other's. A wide grin had spread across her face but she allowed no words to leave her lips about the situation.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Come on in!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lev had grown somewhat awkward upon entering his own household with a girl outside of his family and he settled you down to offer some sort of beverage or snack - which you graciously declined. Alisa mentioned that she would be leaving their house to pick up some groceries before venturing outdoors with some of her friends so the house would be empty after a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N-san! You look so pretty!" Alisa put clapped her hands as she idolised your outfit. She pondered how you managed to look so dressed up on the occasion of visiting her little brother. Her silvery hair bounced as she jumped to pull you into a hug. She trapped you within her arms, stroking your hair like a pet but you truly felt welcomed by her actions and returned her embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afterwards, you perched on the sofa and Lev joined you on your side. He kept his hands firmly balled on his knees but respectfully shifted to face you. He bit his lip - maybe the nervousness was finally taking a toll on him. You reached down to place your hand atop his. He shivered at your touch.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Purity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome aboard the fluff and angst train ♥</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Lev shivered at your touch caught you by surprise since he was usually so bubbly in your presence. Knowing that you were the cause of his nervousness provided you with some form of empowerment over him, although you were careful not to abuse that power seeing as Lev appeared as one of the sweet and genuine people in your life.</p><p>"Lev, are you alright?" You soothed him with your low and soft voice and he shimmied a little closer to you. He moved his hand, causing you to remove your own, before he quickly grabbed it back in his. Lev rested his head on your shoulder and gave a wide grin.<br/>"I am now," his sudden action left you feeling awkward considering how close you and he were all whilst you were still in a relationship with Kuroo. Part of you thought that Lev was deliberately taking advantage of the situation but his wholesomeness easily swept that thought away.</p><p>With shaky hands, Lev gently rubbed a finger over your hand. The smile covering his face never wavered, not once. Once his shaking eased, he began to speak a little more.</p><p>"Y/N, thank you for coming over," his voice was a little timid in comparison to his actions, "although this was supposed to be a time where I comfort you instead of having you do exactly that for me."<br/>"If you need someone to be with you then why didn't you say so?" you asked out of curiosity.<br/>"...Because I wanted it to be you. ...And only you," he admitted. His eyes met your own gaze - you hadn't noticed that you were openly staring down at his frail form. He looked a little awkwardly sat considering how tall and broad he was in comparison to you. "I hated it. I hated having to be away from the very person who could make me smile just be looking at me." Your eyes widen in surprise at his subtle confession. "Kuroo-san, he... made me feel lonely by taking you away from me. I thought I had a chance to be with you but then you guys announced you were officially together."<br/>"Lev..."<br/>"...What are you gonna do about him, Y/N? I'm curious..."<br/>"I don't wanna-"<br/>"Please tell me!" he pleaded, "I wanna be with you."<br/>"Lev, I know that but I need time to think."</p><p>Lev scrunched up his face but proceeded to nuzzle himself in the confinement of your neck. You could easily tell that he was quite annoyed at the situation however there wasn't a second in the world which he would trade for this moment with you. Albeit there was an awkward and slow start between the two of you, Lev had always been rather comfortable in your presence regardless of whether his friends were there or not.</p><p>Eventually, he started to relax a little more in your neck. He was intoxicated by your natural scent.</p><p>"...Sorry" he started, "Sorry I was pushing it a bit. Can I make it up to you?" Lev nipped at your neck, settling with a few soft bites and hungry pecks. "Please?"<br/>"What do you mean-" your breath hitched as Lev bit down harshly on the area he had only just kissed.</p><p>"Lev-!"</p><p>You weren't exactly pushing him away, but on the other hand you weren't entirely welcoming the sudden action either. It was a mixture pleasure and wrong-doing. You weren't sure how to feel about this.</p><p>He gripped the sides of your arms and lightly pushed you to lay on the couch, making sure not to break contact with the lip action on your neck. As you were forced down, Lev sluggishly crawled on top of you. One of his legs were placed your right side, preventing you from slipping off the couch whereas his other leg was strategically placed between your legs, rubbing against your core. Lev released your arms but moved them on either side of your head. He loomed over you as he stopped his surge of affection.</p><p>The two of you shared the silence together while staring into each others' eyes. The first to break the abrupt intimacy was you. You held back a deep breath but closed your eyes before you released it soon after.</p><p>"Lev. I don't know how to feel about this. I said I needed time to think." You reached for his arms and rubbed circles on them with your fingers.</p><p>His hands lifted to cup your cheek. His advancement halted there. His eyes were telling you that he waiting for you to let him know what's going on in your mind. You took a deep breath.</p><p>"I want to know what you planned on doing whilst you had me here."</p><p>Your words caused Lev to shiver once more. He gulped down harshly before leaning into you and embracing you in a tender and concentrated kiss. It took you by surprise, the sudden connection of your lips on his.</p><p>His lips were in no way forcibly pressing against yours - they lightly touched yours as if they were tempting you to ask for me. It worried you how skilled and hungry Lev was. His bottom lip would gently caress yours before they lightly pressed closer together again. His smell was more prominent with how close he'd inched towards you and it sent a chill down your spine. His hands remained softly placed on your cheeks, surely feeling the warmth building up within.</p><p>"L-Lev, please d-don't-"<br/>"Y/N-"</p><p>The front door burst open, announcing the return of his older sister. Her footsteps were frantic, stumbling and growing closer and closer to the two of you. Lev didn't even think about getting away from you. Part of him had hoped that she <em>would</em> find you two in that position and leave you alone.</p><p>"Lev? Where are you-" Alisa opened the door to the living room and gasped when she saw both of you. She flung her bags aside and tugged at Lev's ear. "LEV! STOP THAT! She's in a relationship!" You know better than to make advancements onto her!"<br/>"Ow ow ow ow ow ahhh! Let go!" he winced out in pain whilst being dragged away from you. "It hurts, ow!"</p><p>Alisa dragged him out and into another room situated opposite the living room. From there, you could still hear Lev's outbursts as his sister 'scolded' him for his actions. There was also faint shouting on her part, her voice was still considerably soft however the tone insinuated otherwise.</p><p>You readjusted your clothes and sat up to grab hold of your cheeks in your palms. You weren't particularly happy with yourself for letting that happen but you sure did enjoy the tenderness of Lev's actions. Smoothing out the ruffles in your skirt, you playfully dangled your legs off the couch and patiently awaited for the upcoming interaction.</p><p>"Y/N!" Alisa had run back into the living room and stopped at the door, close to crashing her hip into the door frame as her socks caused her to slide a little too far along the floor, "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"<br/>"I'm okay, really!" You raise your hands up in defence of her younger brother but she wasn't buying it.<br/>She flew over to your side and held both of your hands in hers. "I'm so sorry! I would have stopped him beforehand if I knew anything!" Alisa continued to run off on a margin. "Whilst I was out shopping I ran into Kuroo-san! He was asking if I had seen you and I said you were here! I didn't know you were together! I thought... I thought Lev might've just wanted you to stop by for a chat! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Kuroo knew you were at Lev's house. That couldn't be good. Also, what was he doing out and about if he was supposedly waiting for you to go to his house. Then again, you guys didn't exactly agree on a time you'd pop by. Your slow instincts told you to look for your phone and with that thought in mind, your blood ran cold.</p><p>"Y/N, I'll explain everything if you'd like me to. In fact no, please allow me!" Alisa glanced at your phone and back at you. You reached for it with shaky hands and took note of the messages and notifications on your phone. <em>There weren't any.</em></p><p>"Alisa, he's gonna be mad-"<br/>"Y/N let me call him!" She begged you, "Please, maybe he'll lighten up after hearing what we have to say!"<br/>"...Alisa, I'm not sure about this,"<br/>"Y/N!" She pleaded before grabbing the phone from your hand and instantly dialling his number.<br/>"Alisa, no don't!"</p><p>The phone began to erupt into complete silence - even Lev's whining in the other room came to a halt. To everyone's surprise, he picked up a little too quickly. The quick contact made both you and Alisa startled.</p><p>"H-Hi Kuroo-san! T-This is Alisa speaking-"<br/>"Could you put L/N on the phone?" His voice was menacingly deep. God he sounded hot but also terrifyingly angry.<br/>"Kuroo-san," Alisa calmed herself a bit before continuing to speak, ignoring Kuroo's request. "please could you hear what I have to say first?"</p><p>He remained silent. Alisa took a deep breath.</p><p>"I want to take responsibility for my little brother's actions. I was here when the two of them arrived and at the time I wasn't aware that you and Y/N were together. I would've stopped them, but seeing how much Lev spoke about Y/N so freely, I wouldn't have known better. Please don't be upset with Y/N, I misunderstood the situation and I think Lev did too."</p><p>"Alisa..."</p><p>"You still want to speak with Y/N, right?" She glanced at her guest, "I'll hand the phone over to her now. But please take into consideration what I said."</p><p>Alisa handed the phone over to you and after you took it from her hand, she stormed out of the living room probably to lecture her little brother again.</p><p>"Tetsu-"<br/>"Don't give me that shit," he silenced you with that statement. You decided to just not speak afterwards, considering how you were in the wrong anyway.</p><p>Kuroo emitted a heavy sigh over the phone in an attempt to reclaim his composure. It failed miserably.</p><p>"Are you still there?"<br/>"...Yes."<br/>"Why." The way he questioned you made it seem like less of an interrogation and more like a subtle command, ordering you to get the hell out of there now before he comes to get you himself. To be honest, you weren't entirely sure why you were still in the Haiba residence. Part of you only wished to enter in the first place to spite your boyfriend based on the images you were shown. On the other hand, you planned this date together with hopes to clear up any suspicions. You were left dumbfounded at the question.</p><p>"Why are you still there? Are you not coming over?"<br/>"Y-You still want me to?"<br/>"Obviously..." Kuroo seemed to relax slightly and you were unsure why. "God you're such an idiot."<br/>"..."<br/>"Well since you're out and about, you can leave right away and come straight to mine, right?"<br/>"...Yes."<br/>"Tell the others I said hello."</p><p>He hung up without another word, leaving you to feel utterly guilty and awestruck.</p><p>You gathered your belongings, fixed your appearance and headed out of the room to explain to Alisa and Lev what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Clarification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clearing things up with Kuroo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awkwardly rushing out of the Haiba residence after what seemed to be one of the most daunting experiences of your high school relationship, you stumbled back on track - your destination most definitely being Kuroo's house for certain this time. With all honesty, you were scared out of your wits however you refused to let this feeling dissuade you from the fact that the two of you in this relationship wanted answers from each other. </p><p>Ironically, Alisa's kindhearted soul and Lev's strangely considerate nature had left you gracious and rather hopeful of your own relationship. </p><p>You sprinted as fast as your legs would take you to the closest bus stop, praying that the driver wouldn't speed off without you <strike>and to your surprise, the driver patiently waited for you.</strike></p><p>The bus journey would be a quick one since the distance from Lev's house to your boyfriend's wasn't all that far. You huffed to yourself as you seated yourself on an empty seat by the window, catching your breath from the run and from the surge of fear which had left you in a subtle panicky mood. Meanwhile, you had received a message from Lev. </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lev,</span> </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>7 new messages</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Y/N I AM SO SORRY<br/>PLEASE FORGIVE ME<br/>PLS PLS PLS<br/>IM RLY SORRY IF I MADE U UNCOMFY OR UPSET<br/>I DONT WANNA RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP<br/>IM SO SORY<br/>sorry* T-T</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Concluding that now might not be the best of times to properly respond to his messages, you left Lev on <em>read </em>and stared out the window while leaning its frame. Your energy felt partly sapped out and the slightly aggressive driving speed from the driver became a little concerning as well as irritating. The supposedly quick journey rapidly turned into a prolonged conjuncture. The bus abruptly halted, causing all of its customers to flinch and jolt forward. With your peace now disturbed, you glance forward to see what the commotion was and it appeared that the driver had almost crashed into a vehicle in front. Great. As if you needed any further delays on getting to Kuroo's.</p><p>You snapped a picture and sent it to Kuroo in an attempt to prove that your follow--up message wouldn't be you fumbling for an excuse to arrive late.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Tetsu,</em></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Attached: Image [CLICK]<br/></em> <strong>Stuck in 'traffic' so I might be a while sorry :l<br/></strong> <em>[READ]</em></p>
</blockquote><p>To your surprise, quite a few passengers from the upper level of the bus had returned downstairs to gawk over the commotion. Additionally, Kuroo was one of them. He popped his head from the stairs leading to the next level and looked around for you. You weren't sure whether to hide or to call him over. And so, you waited to see what he would do.</p><p>He had a small, brown paper bag hooked onto the wrist of a hand which was in one of his pockets whilst the other hand held onto the hand rail, occasionally releasing it to awkwardly ruffle his messy, raven hair. After a moment of scanning the passengers' faces, his eyes met with yours. Kuroo bit his lip hesitantly, he, too, was unsure if he should approach you or not. </p><p>Kuroo watched as you struggled to maintain eye contact. You weren't sure where to look as embarrassment and guilt flooded your thoughts. He sent a quick and simple text to help break you from the flustered expression.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Join me upstairs?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You glanced at your phone and looked back at him with a timid nod. Once you left your seat, he made his way upstairs, turning back every so often to make sure you were following. When he saw how nervous and awkward you felt, he reached out to hold your hand. The two of you sat down next to each other, a little more comfortable because the upper floor was seemingly less packed than the other.</p><p>"So," Kuroo made no hesitation when it came to breaking the silence, "are you... okay?" The question had you tilting your head with a hint of confusion. You weren't sure what he meant by it. "Did he do anything" he whispered as if he was reading your mind. <br/>You squeezed his hand in reassurance and shook your head, contemplating whether you should tell him about the fact that you had kissed or not. <strike>What good will come of you lying? And <em>now</em> of all times?</strike></p><p>"All that happened was a kiss, otherwise he hasn't done anything."<br/>"What about you?" His question struck you rather harshly, "Did <em>you</em> do anything?"<br/>"No,"<br/>"...I trust you."</p><p>Your gaze fell unto his eyes. You hadn't noticed that he didn't let go of your hand even when you tried to tug away from him slightly. He was facing the window before he turned to return your gaze. He hadn't caught you gawking at him until then.</p><p>"I..." your words were stuck in your throat. You had so many questions to ask but now was not the time or place. You could wait and sort this out when you both arrive at the Kuroo residence.<br/>"I don't speak letters, Chibi-chan," Kuroo grinned at you. It lacked its usual flavour. "If you've got a word to say then let's hear it."<br/>"I'll wait until we get home," you admitted, squeezing his hand once more before falling silent yet again.</p><p>You were proud of how calm you were, maybe due to the magic and power your boyfriend had. His presence alone enamoured you. Kuroo watched as your chest rose and fell to the sounds of your quickened, yet slowing, breaths. He wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms and protect you from outsiders and wrong-doers. Instead, he planted a soft kiss on your forehead as soon as you averted your gaze. He smiled, pleased with your reaction, and rested his head atop yours which had been leaning on his shoulder. </p><hr/><p>Tetsu and yourself stepped into the Kuroo residence hand in hand, both of you not-so desperately attempting to hide the hint of nervousness you shared. He offered to make you a hot beverage, not taking a refusal for an answer. He poured you a cup of hot chocolate and lead you to his bedroom upstairs. Kuroo didn't bother closing the door behind you since none of his other family members were home, so it was just the two of you. Part of you was grateful so that your attention could be kept solely on your boyfriend.</p><p>His room was filled with papers everywhere and you weren't too sure where to sit. You stood in the corner of his room to prevent yourself from stepping on any of the papers. You noticed the familiar pair of glasses on the floor that were somehow broken, a few scattered pieces of school uniform and a volleyball pump which had been in the centre of the mess. His room was an absolute dump - it wasn't ever like this before. </p><p>Kuroo threw the bag onto his desk chair and began spring cleaning his room. Starting with the papers on his bed, he collected them in his hand and motioned for you to take a seat. Next he gathered the broken fragments of the glasses and placed them on his desk. You watched curiously as he categorised the papers as he collected them. There were still quite a few papers left on the floor but you came to the realisation that they were practise exams. </p><p>You muttered an inaudible "Oh," under your breath, to which Kuroo raised an eyebrow at you confusingly. The look of expression appearing on his face one also one of subtle embarrassment. You were clueless as to what could have made him feel that way in the first place considering how this wasn't your first time entering his bedroom, messy or not. </p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo picked up the broken pair of glasses and volleyball pump and then he dumped the majority of the papers on his desk, keeping it clear which papers were linked to the others, so on, so forth. The room wasn't spotless however you could both make do with the remainder of the untidiness. </p><p>Kuroo slumped himself onto the bed next to you and reached to hold your hand as he balled himself up by your side. He lay with bent knees and a curved back. </p><p>"Y/N, let's talk." <br/>"I agree..." </p><p>Even with that said, a moment of silence erupted as both of you waited for the other to speak up first. Despite this, you crawled out of your shell first.</p><p>"I... chose to accept Lev's offer to go to his house because I was upset with you." <br/>"Upset with me?" Tetsurou sat up and crawled a little closer to you, concern visibly showcased through his expression, "Go on..."</p><p>Instead of speaking any more on it, you decided that getting the photos out to explain for you would be the best bet. With sweaty palms, you take your phone out of your pocket and scroll through a series of photos before landing on one and showing your boyfriend. He hesitantly took the phone from you and a looked at the image curiously. It took a while for his mind to correctly comprehend what the photo was of but he came to a very quick conclusion afterwards.</p><p>Kuroo sighed.</p><p>The first photo was of him seated at a desk in the library and a girl sitting opposite him. He remembered what day it was in the photo, a particularly hot day where he found himself constantly adjusting his uniform to accommodate the heat of the library. He skipped out on practise that day to prevent himself from getting any hotter too. The girl seated on the same table of him was a frequent at the library. She would often check up on the students especially during the hot weather to ensure that they weren't completely suffering in the stuffy library. If anything, the girl- or woman, rather, was the official librarian. Tetsurou studied the angle of the photo, clearly intending to make it seem like he was caught doing something unpleasant with somebody other than his girlfriend. That's when another thought came to his mind. </p><p>The image made it appear as though the librarian was leaning over the table to reach for him. </p><p>"Y/N, do you know who took these?"<br/>"One of the days when Kenma and I were walking home together, Lev caught up to show us." <br/>"So are you saying that Lev took this?" Tetsurou's eyes never averted from the phone screen. "Because that explains everything."<br/>"...What do you mean?"</p><p>Instead of answering you, Kuroo scrolled to the next photo. A different scene but with the same angle and same person. This photo included Kuroo, Yaku and Kai walking down a corridor with the librarian walking ahead of them. Somebody had provoked a reaction out of Tetsurou then as the photo had caught him with his arms out with a giddy expression smothering his face. The librarian appeared to be looking over her shoulder at the cause of the commotion. Due to the camera's position, the photo made it seem like Kuroo was inappropriately touching the librarian. </p><p>"I mean that Lev took these photos to try and get us to fight over it." <br/>"..."</p><p>Would Lev really go out of his way to ruin a relationship just for him to take over? </p><p>Kuroo didn't bother looking at the final picture. He returned the phone to you and wrestled you into his embraced, evoking a loud yelp from your throat at the sudden contact. He pulled you close to him, spooning you almost, and nuzzled himself into your neck. You didn't say anything but you awaited for him to speak up first. He didn't. </p><p>"Tetsu?"<br/>"I needed to study,"<br/>"Hmm?"<br/>"All these papers you saw flung around my room, all those used up pens in the bin, all those worn out exercise books..." he went on, "I feel as though I haven't been doing well enough in my classes so I've been using my spare time to try and fix that." </p><p>Instinctively you tried to caress his cheek in an attempt to soothe his emotions.  </p><p>"I admit I felt a little... ashamed of it. I felt ashamed of being so poor with my studies. I don't wanna be that guy with the god awful grades who only has sport going for him. But I have always been a nerdy type of person. But that isn't the person you fell in love with, was it?" <br/>"No!" You shot up, glaring at your boyfriend as he stared at you with a shocked expression, "Don't say that." You replaced both of your hands on his cheek. "I admit that I don't know everything about you,, Tetsu, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to explore more of you and get to know you better. I'll accept you for being yourself. So please, I want you to be more comfortable around me. I will gladly love the nerdy side of you too. It's nothing to hide. I promise." </p><p>He looked at you excitingly. The gleam in his eyes more apparent as your words slowly sunk into his mind. </p><p>"Tetsurou, I love you. I love you so much. I don't want you to feel like you need to hide from me. We're a team, remember? We share our troubles so that we don't have to face them alone." </p><p>His hand lingered over your own cheek, grazing it with the back of his fingers. Afterwards they slid to the back of your neck and pulled you into him for a rough kiss. You crawled over him on all fours to reclaim your balance. In between heavy breaths, he uttered his affectionate words of praise. </p><p>"I love you too, Y/N", "so much" and the occasional "so fucking much."</p><p>You loved the way his uneven side fringe tickled against your forehead whilst you entangled your fingers around the rest of his hair. It was soft to your touch despite its spiky raven appearance. His hands trailed all over you and in an instant there wasn't a single trace of uneasiness or nervousness shared between either of you. The lingering effects of tension and stress had finally resided so you could take utmost comfort in his presence. You trusted him. You trusted Kuroo. You trusted your boyfriend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smut for the entirety of the next chapter FYI ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Consent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut with best boy Kuroo ♥</p><p>5,277 words LET'S GOOOOOOOO</p><p>Literally everything about this chapter is smut so uh, enjoy my kinky beauties ☺</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to go through all of the chapters and replacing 'Tetsurou' with 'Kuroo' because honestly whilst writing this it felt like a different person despite it being his first and last name?? Anyways, I hope y'all don't get too confused. The only time I did in fact use his first name was either around his family, or as a nickname. </p><p>As always, enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the consistent and consented abuse of kisses all over your face, Kuroo settled down with his hands on your hips to keep you in place. You loomed over him. He had something to say but he was opting out of mentioning it. You raised a concerning brow at his Cheshire cat-like expression. </p><p>"...Tetsu?"<br/>"Can I show you what I bought today?" His mischievous grin was enough to tell you that it wouldn't be anything good. Despite this, you gave a hesitant nod of approval. He released your waist as you move to the side, allowing him to stretch again and waddle over to the bag. He fumbled through its contents with a growing smirk before throwing a small, blue pack onto the bed beside you. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>His grin had the capability of growing even wider when you inspected the object and its packaging. </p><p>"Really?"<br/>"Really." </p><p>As he walked back over to you, Kuroo couldn't quite contain the streaks of laughter emitting from the depths of his stomach. He dropped next to you, creating a vicious bounce on the bed, and eyed your expressions carefully. </p><p>"What do you think?" He lifted his knee to lean his head on it, his gaze remained focused on your every move. "Wanna have a go at it?" </p><p><em>He and Alisa met each other at a pharmacy of all places. He went out of his way to purchase a pack of condoms. </em>The thought of that had you lightly chuckling. His grin diminished into a soft smile upon watching your reactions. He awaited your response which you unintentionally teased him with by delaying your answer. </p><p>You replied by reaching for his soft cheeks and embracing him with a deep and affectionate kiss. You gently pressed yourself onto your boyfriend, causing him to fall flat on the bed. You continued your teasingly subtle parade of kisses and you felt him smirk against your lips. </p><p>Kuroo nipped at your bottom lip but instead of waiting for you to respond and react he grabbed your waist tightly and ground against you. The gasp which you emitted was all that he needed for him to enter his tongue inside your mouth. Despite the sudden impact, you willingly follow suit by grounding against his rock hard erection. Kuroo hissed. </p><p>"You really know how to rile me up," he broke the kiss to comment. His hands manoeuvred down to explore the shape of your ass and squeeze it tightly, massaging it like a pro of some sort. The feeling of his hands on you put you in such a relaxing trance. After confirming his comment by grinding against him once more, you returned to peppering your boyfriend with kisses. </p><p>During this second attack, you felt Kuroo's hands slip underneath your red skirt to get a better feel of you ass. He kneaded the firm flesh in his hands and occasionally rubbed the skin after he had gave it a gentle smack. </p><p>His lips had always been soft against your own and you opted to stick your tongue down his throat this time instead. Once you did, his growing erection twitched underneath you. Additionally, Tetsu harshly gripped your ass, spreading the cheeks a little. The action caused your womanhood to leak somewhat. You gave a whimper in response to his actions. Kuroo raised a brow in curiosity. </p><p>He disconnected himself from the kiss and stripped himself of his jet black t-shirt. You gawked at his form while he loved staring at your reaction. Kuroo tossed his shirt aside and laid back on the bed beneath you. He watched as your eyes were in a constant frenzy of analysing every nook and cranny of his body. His Cheshire grin arose and his hands returned to their position on your ass, grabbing and kneading a handful of it. </p><p>"Like what you see?" He playfully cooed. <br/>"Of course I-" You weren't able to properly finish your reply because Kuroo abruptly slid his fingers over your underwear to rub circular motions on your sensitive bundle of nerves. This caused his grin to grew even wider as he enamoured your cute little reactions. <br/>"It's my turn to pleasure you, kitten," Kuroo seductively whispered into your ear. </p><p>His index finger worked wonders. He skilfully kneaded your ass in one hand and enveloped the entirety of your clit against his finger, all whilst continuing to grind his appendage against you. </p><p>You couldn't help but moan. Your arms, now stationed on either side of his head, shook violently as the alien feeling of pleasure between your legs grew. </p><p>"God, you're so wet," he lulled, "it makes things easier for me." </p><p>Admittedly it took Kuroo a while to notice that you would probably lose the feeling in your arms sooner than later and so he opted to change positions so that you would be more comfortable. He had you lay on your back with your head resting on his pillow. You removed the leather jacket from your person and set it aside. Kuroo giddily smiled at how well you too care of it. </p><p>Once you were comfortable, he rested his arms on your legs, signalling for you to spread them for him when you were ready. You spread them very sluggishly, a part of you tempting to shy away from the situation. Rather than being patient, Kuroo aided your nervousness by prying your legs apart with his own force. He idolised the position he was in and who was beneath him, trusting his every word and every action. He would have never thought he'd be in this situation if it weren't for you. </p><p>Kuroo gawked at your underwear, pulling at them playfully with a few fingers. </p><p>"Can these come off?" He asked with a pout. You responded with a timid nod. Reaching for both sides of the underwear, Kuroo pulled them off from under your skirt, lifting your legs to take them off completely before treating himself to the view of your virgin vagina. </p><p>Once again, he twitched in his pants. Unable to contain the feeling of sexual tendencies swelling inside of him, his eyes widened in anticipation and he palmed his erection through his bottoms. He covered his mouth with his free hand and distanced himself from you. Your face grew hot as you watched him react to you body parts. </p><p>"Fuck, Y/N, I have never been this horny before" Kuroo mumbled from under his hand. He started to sweat. In an attempt to 'comfort' him, you reached out your hands to offer him a place in your arms. His grip on his appendage tightened. "God, I just wanna ravage you. Y/N- I can't take this-" <br/>"Let's take things slow," you respond to his hungriness with calm words and a smile. </p><p>Kuroo made the effort to crawl over to you with a hand now down his pants. He relaxed in your presence, albeit he was still aggressively rubbing himself down there. You closed your legs since there currently wasn't any action taking place, but the moment you did, Tetsu's free hand immediately yanked them open again. </p><p>"No, no, no," Kuroo sprung back up and between your legs, "I'm down but I'm not out." </p><p>You giggled at his playfulness and readjusted yourself once again. </p><p>He tested the waters by sliding a finger around the folds, widening the entrance for his viewing pleasure and assessing the wetness of your arousal. Then, he pressed a finger gently down on your clit and watched you for a reaction. Your legs tensed at the action and you held back a soft whimper. Next, Tetsurou gathered some of your slick from the whole and spread it all over your womanhood. Afterwards he pulled you further down the bed and closer to his mouth - your head sliding from the pillow. He aligned your entrance to his mouth but made no moves just yet. Goosebumps forming from the tickling of his hot breath against your skin. Finally, he positioned your legs over his shoulders as he lay slightly on his stomach. </p><p>"You alright?" You asked curiously as your boyfriend just continued to stare at your body, stunned. It made you a little anxious. <br/>"Y-Yeah," he swallowed, "can I, uh-" instead of wording it, Kuroo simply stuck out his tongue and tapped at your clit with it provokingly. You nodded with a gentle smile. </p><p>With that, he closed his eyes and delve down on your clit. He started off slow, tenderly exploring the unusual yet wonderful feeling of your sensitive nub. The mixture of his saliva and your slick spread on you made it easier for your boyfriend to manoeuvre in and around your grooves. You moaned at his tame touch. He worked his tongue on the underside of your clit, toying with it tenderly by lifting it up and down rather than aggressively licking at it. You deeply enjoyed this feeling and proved this with louder moans, also tugging at the pillow for support. Once your moans had reached his ears, he affectionately gripped your thighs, as if he were answering your moans with tight squeezes. </p><p>After a little more experimenting, he began to suck your sensitive bundle of nerves while prodding at it with his tongue still. He was enchanted by your reactions, hypnotised almost. His eyes opened to quickly glance at your quivering form and he could've came on the spot. Your hair was a mess, sprayed out all on the bed. Your arms were tugging at anything they could get their arms on. Your legs were violently shaking in pleasure. Lastly, your face. <em>Oh god</em> your face. He was in love, for sure. He adored the way you were biting your lip to suppress your adorable whimpering noises. He adored the way you furrowed your brows as if you were concentrating on his handiwork. He adored the way your chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. </p><p>That was one thing he had almost forgot. Since your eyes were slammed shut too, he took the time to stealthily lift your vest top so that he could snatch a quick glance at your breasts. He continued licking and sucking at your clit during this and a few seconds later, you came on his mouth. Your early release had caught him off guard and he tried his best to lap up any excess juices around his mouth and your folds. </p><p>"Tetsu, w-wait!" You cried, "It's sensitive." </p><p>He gave one last lick, deliberately using as much of his tongue as possible, before edging away from your womanhood. Widening and closing; Kuroo watched in awe as your hole gaped with anticipation. </p><p>"That was so fucking hot," he complimented. Kuroo resorted back to eyeing your chest, waiting for your confirmation so that he could proceed with the removal of your matching bra. Instinctively, you removed it for him <strike>since he probably wouldn't know how to do it on his own.</strike> </p><p>You sat up to lift your vest top of your head, also setting it aside with the leather jacket. After fumbling with the hook of the bra, it fell from your chest to reveal its beautiful contents. Immediately Tetsurou reached over to you and scooped them in his hands, kneading them similarly with how he handled your ass moments ago. Your lips met once more while he continued to massage your breasts. He was a happy man. </p><p>"C-Can I suck on them?" Kuroo asked, his impatience was heightening and his breath, quickening. You answered by adjusting yourself so that you sat comfortably on his bed whilst sticking out your chest a bit more. He swooped in for a quick peck on the lips, massaging your breasts in the process before tracing down your body with his saliva until he stopped at your nipples. You took the entirety of one in his mouth. While one breast was happily resting in the wet confinement of his mouth, a hand slithered its way to knead and caress the other breast. Golden cat-like eyes closed so that he could fully indulge in your taste whereas your eyes fluttered every so often, threatening to shut completely. </p><p>His advancements began with soft little kitten licks to the nipple and rough squeezing of the other breast. Kuroo adored every single one of your noises, reactions, expressions. The way you mewled for him was music to his ears. After the parade of kitten licks, he opted for sucking on the nipple as much as your body could handle. You held him in your arms, your grip getting tighter to equal the intensity of his sucking. </p><p>"Tetsu~"</p><p>Your moans were consistent and most definitely loud. In addition, your moans were definitely motivating him to keep going. His erection was hot and throbbing against your thigh. The urge to stroke it had never been stronger. And the moment you did, you were in for a surprise. </p><p>Just a simple touch to the tip of his cock set him off. Kuroo <em>growled </em>in your ear. Suddenly a light stream leaked out of your pussy upon hearing that. It was incredibly attractive. The noise made you quench your thighs together in an attempt to prevent any more leakage. </p><p>"Keep those beautiful legs open for me, kitten," Kuroo demanded as he pushed back open your legs with his own. Then in spur of the moment he pushed you back down to lay your back and completely stopped touching you altogether. "You're really trying to tempt me, aren't you?" You smirked in response. He stripped himself of his sweatpants and grabbed hold of his erection. The beast within him grew as he rubbed his cock against your entrance. You deeply inhaled, trusting that he wouldn't enter. Kuroo let out an extremely deep and almost aggressive sigh - or gasp/exhale, rather. </p><p>"I can't wait to fuck you," he watched you with half-lidded eyes, "to fuck you <strong>so hard</strong>." He released deep chuckles under his breath, imagining all potential scenarios. </p><p>You couldn't wait yourself, but the feeling of something besides a tongue being inside of you was still unknown. Impatiently, you reached out for his hand and timidly directed it to the hole. Your lips were pursed as his big, firm hands softly skimmed against your folds. Immediately, he understood. </p><p>A finger prodded at your entrance. He locked eyes with you, seeking confirmation of his actions, to which you nodded. </p><p>Finally, a long finger entered your hole and you winced at the unfamiliar sensation. A mixture of tingling pain but more pleasure. A moan escaped past your pursed lips and Kuroo's finger twitched inside of you. </p><p>"Shit, you're tight as hell," he acknowledged. His muscular frame loomed over you, one hand positioned on the side of your head whilst the other was balled with the odd finger inside you. He curled his finger into you and you gasped. You weren't entirely sure if you liked it or not. Also, you weren't sure how your boyfriend would interpret your reaction. </p><p>The sensation of a finger being inside of you for the first time created a loss of breath as well as a loss for words. </p><p>"Tetsurou, move please, please!" Your sudden outburst surprised him but nonetheless he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of you. Honestly it felt like he was dragging out your insides. The motion was so intimate, so <em>intricate</em>, like you've never felt before. With every single thrust of his finger, you moaned, without fail. The pleasure was so addicting. A hand had been replaced on one of your breasts and your mewls increased in volume. </p><p>"You're doing amazing, kitten," Kuroo cooed, "look at that, you're loosening up." It didn't feel like you were loosening up - to you, it felt as if you were clenching together your cheeks for dear life due to such an unorthodox feeling between your legs. </p><p>Afterwards, Tetsu smothered some of your slick in and around your hole before asking to insert another finger. Your nervousness started to show again but the gentle kisses on your thigh from your boyfriend reassured you that he would never harm you in any way. Despite this, you weren't sure how to answer him. </p><p>"Don't be afraid," Kuroo held your hand in his, "I promise I'll make you feel amazing. I mean it." He looked you directly in the eye with the most adorable yet somehow seductive and gorgeous puppy eyes you had ever seen. The facial expression made you squelch internally.  His free hand gently stroked your palm and you appreciated the kind gesture despite undergoing explicit things. <br/>"Alright..." you finally came to an agreement. Tetsurou's eyes lit up with excitement as he continued to prepare you. </p><p>You melted at his touch and moments after he was finished lapping at your folds, he entered a second finger inside of your hole. The sensations was... different, so to speak, but welcoming nonetheless. Now an even combination of pain and pleasure. The most painful part of the whole experience came from the widening and entry of the vagina, after that it was pure bliss. </p><p>"You doing alright, chibi-chan?" Your boyfriend whispered chants of sweet words into your ear as he halted himself from moving his fingers within you and allowed you time to adjust to the new feeling. Once again, you weren't sure how to respond. You were squirming beneath him but at the same time you wanted to feel so much more of <em>him</em>. After all that, a verbal response hadn't left your mouth. You could only hope he knew what you were feeling but even you knew that it wasn't possible. Kuroo did everything in his power to read your actions. </p><p>Any words that left your mouth were incoherent, muffled noises with the addition of continuous squirming under Kuroo's touch. </p><p>You blinked at him once, fluttering your eyelashes once his golden eyes connected with yours.</p><p>"Kitten?" <br/>"Y-You can m-move," you stuttered with a shaky breath.<br/>"You don't sound too sure of that," <br/>"It's fine-" <br/>"No, Y/N, only if you're ready," his words were full of promise, "I wanted to make you feel amazing, I don't want you to be hurt." <br/>"I said it's fine!" You repeated only with an extra tug at his cock. He growled again and began to pump his fingers sluggishly through your insides. Perhaps Tetsu was right. It did hurt a lot more than before. <br/>"Please... don't tempt me, Y/N," Kuroo stated in a rather serious tone and a click of his tongue, "I'm struggling to hold back myself as it is." </p><p>Pleasure quickly, and easily, override any pain you felt as Tetsurou's delicately tender hands began to caress your body once again. He grinned when you tensed your thighs at his touch before proceeding to lay careful kisses along your sprayed out body. His fingers worked wonders on your quivering form. Your womanly heat welcomed them more and more as you had gotten used to the sensation. He wanted you to relax and you were doing so by reacting to his trail of kisses. </p><p>His fingers worked wonders on your quivering form. Your womanly heat welcomed them more and more as you had gotten used to the sensation of his fingers dining in your slippery cavern. His pace quickened as soon a delicious moan escaped through your lips. </p><p>"Let me hear you, kitten," Kuroo lulled softly in your ear as he continued to gently stroke your sides with his free hand. </p><p>You answered his call with more moans until he stopped moving. </p><p>His free hand shot up from you body and immediately reached to palm his erection again. <em>He was so desperate for you</em>. Kuroo's finger-fucking grew uneven and hasty as he worked both you and himself. While you watched him stroke himself, you bit your lip as something within you began to stream down your leg. Your boyfriend let out a breathy "Heh" before slipping his fingers out of you and reaching for a condom. </p><p>"Do you think you're ready, Y/N? Answer me properly as well." </p><p>"I think so," </p><p>"You... think?" Kuroo tilted his head in confusion, "C'mon, yes or no Y/N, please," the hand gripping his cock tighten around it and he bit his lip on impulse, "I'm dying here." </p><p>Instead, you answered by opening the packet in his hand and attempting to unfold it on his appendage.</p><p>"No, Y/N," he grabbed hold of your hand a little too tightly, causing you to wince, "I need you to answer." <br/>"Let's do it." You smiled reassuringly while leaning forward to kiss him on the lips and ignoring the taste of yourself on the tip of his tongue. <br/>"Are- Are you sure?" He questioned in between breaths. <br/>"Take it or leave it," you giggled. </p><p>Kuroo leaned back, sitting with both his arms balanced and angled behind him, and watched with impatient and lust-filled eyes as you teasingly applied the condom to his penis. As soon as you tugged at its final amendment, making sure that it was a perfect fit for your boyfriend, he <em>lunged</em> at you. </p><p>He pushed you to lay on your back once more and held you down with one hand. The other hand returned to his cock, pumping at it at an incredibly rapid speed. After he was finished with stroking himself, he shuffled closer to you, aligning his diamond armoured cock with your wet and gaping hole. </p><p>"Don't we need a safe word before we start?" Kuroo panted. <br/>You pondered on which word would suffice before shyly muttering "'Neko?'" <br/>"Sure, but if you feel like you're at a loss for words then just tap me three times somewhere." </p><p>With that out of the way, he guided himself into you at a painfully slow rate. </p><p>It was incredibly suffocating; the moment the tip of his sheathed cock entered your pussy you already saw stars. Your eyes rolled to the back of your skull as the two of you were intimately connected with one another. The push inside you was catastrophic and intense. The bedsheets weren't enough for you to grip so you opted for flinging your arms around Tetsu and unintentionally digging your nails (and fingers at this point) into his bare skin. And when <em>that</em> wasn't enough, you pulled him right on top of you so that both of your chests were touching. The sweat from both of your bodies mixed and made the connection a little sticky. He grunted at your cries and whispered sweet nothings in your ear in an attempt to keep you calm and collected. It worked as a vague distraction. </p><p>"Tetsu- Tetsu!" You released your loud cries as your grip grew stronger on his muscles. <br/>"Fuck, Y/N, almost there," Kuroo stroked your cheek softly and kissed everywhere his firm lips would reach. He was about halfway upon entry when he came to a stop. He figured that you needed a break and he couldn't bear the sight of you wincing and convulsing in pain beneath him. "How are you holding up, kitten?" <br/>"H-Horribly..." you admitted with a frown and knitted brows. Your eyes had been slammed shut and refused to close until the pain subsided. However, your boyfriend wasn't a fan of that idea. </p><p>"Look at me, Y/N," he cooed, "I want you to relax for me," his hand rested on your cheek, "please?" </p><p>It took multiple attempts for you to actually open them and look him directly in the eye. </p><p>"There, keep looking at me, that should help calm you down," his words were soft and tranquil. He pulled you into a wonderfully affectionate kiss, hoping that it would help you to forget about the pain between your legs. At some point it did. Of course you felt him move inside of you but it was quick and dare you say <strong>simple</strong>. His hips connected with yours at long last and now it was his turn for his eyes to roll to the back of his head. </p><p>Kuroo stopped moving once again to calm his breathing, "Hey, we did it Y/N," his hand left your cheek to trail back down to your waist, "and holy shit you are so goddamn tight. I'm close to cumming on the spot." His other hand reached for yours and held it tightly in his grasp. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it all the way back down to your torso. "Let me know when you want me to move." </p><p>"You can move, Tetsu~" you rubbed at the stinging red skin on Kuroo's back which you inflicted. <br/>"A-Are you sure?!" Tetsurou struggled for words, "That quickly? Are you c-certain-" <br/>Your hands found their way to your boyfriend's flushed crimson cheeks and he was immediately silenced by your touch. "Yes I am certain, Tetsu. You played a big part in helping me through it after all." </p><p>"Then," his firm hands left yours to grab hold of your waist and he dragged his cock out of your hole before pounding it back inside you once more. A gasp escaped past your lips in reaction to his sudden thrust. Kuroo's eyes hadn't averted from your body. He was perfectly content with staring at you wriggling form beneath him. Then he thrust back into you and your head sunk further into the bed on impulse. </p><p>Happily ignoring the growing pain on your hips from your boyfriend's fingers digging into your skin, you focussed solely on the incredible sensation between your legs. Your moans were uncontrollable at this point - not caring if his neighbours could hear you. At this point, he wanted them to hear you. </p><p>"Y/N, kitten, you feel so good," almost as if it were a whisper, Kuroo's voice was broken off by pants of pleasure. "So fucking good." </p><p>Your name rolled off his tongue in constant chants. Your body had him under your spell whether you liked it or not. You and him were uncontrollably horny. Sweaty palms found themselves exploring every nook and cranny of his body whereas Kuroo's remained fixed in your skin. </p><p>It took some time but the feeling of your boyfriend's cock continuously gliding in and out of your pussy no longer felt like constant dragging. Instead it felt like pure bliss. Your moans became less sharp and a lot more whiny. The friction created with his cock drew out deep breaths from Tetsu however it seemed as though he was trying his absolute best not to hurt you somehow. He was holding himself back and the digging of his fingers in your skin began to draw blood. </p><p>"Tetsu?" The nickname resounded through his ears and he locked eyes with yours. "Go ahead, I'll be alright. I know you're holding yourself back. Don't." <br/>"Haa..." Kuroo replied with a louder pant on top of a sharp thrust right inside that perfect spot in your core. He slid his hands away from your body and onto the headboard connecting to the bed. You watched in amusement as his grip was intense and focused on the frame and how his veins began to show as an effect of this. Your arousal grew, creating more and more moisture between your legs. A loud squelching noise emitted from your womanhood as Kuroo slammed his cock inside you at a now brutal and bruising pace. </p><p>Luckily, the pain never returned and if it did then you certainly didn't feel it due to the pleasure completely overwhelming every aspect of your body. </p><p>You cried out in ecstasy. Once again you weren't sure where to grab onto so you were about to replace them back on the disheveled sheets beneath you, however your wrists were hurriedly yanked and now restricted above your head. You let out a particularly low and quiet moan due to the action which caused Kuroo to twitch inside you. His gloriously attractive body loomed over your fragile frame as he locked both your wrists together with one hand. </p><p>"Y/N," his voice laced with arousal as half-lidded eyes gazed upon your fatigued form, "I love you so much." <br/>"I love you too-" it was impossible to ignore the sharp thrusts pounding into your core but you made sure those words left your mouth in one piece considering their importance. <br/>Tetsurou leaned closer to you, resting his forehead on yours with his lips inches away from yours. "I love you more." </p><p>At this point his thrusting had grown utterly violent and animalistic. He growled in your ear and gritted his teeth as he concentrated on taking out his pent up sexual frustrations on your body. Kuroo's free hand was back on your hip as he used you to rock himself to a mind-blowing orgasm. His other hand, now releasing you from his make-believe confinement, dove right between your legs and restarted the previous action of stimulating the sensitive nub sitting atop your hole. </p><p>You cried out at the sudden contact and reached to hold Kuroo in your embrace. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of your eyes, not due to pain but out of happiness and arousal. With Kuroo, you felt complete. But this upcoming orgasm would definitely act at the strawberry on the cake. He pinched your clit and you screamed into the pillow, eyes rolling back to your skull as he continued to fuck your brains out even whilst you came. Your legs violently twitched beneath him as he continued to ride you out, his own orgasm fast approaching. God he had so much stamina stored inside of him it was almost frustrating how you were unable to keep up with him. </p><p>Kuroo slumped your legs over his shoulders to put in even more work. His quickening pace provided his shaft with optimal access to your overstimulated core, and more specifically, your g-spot. You writhed in both pain and pleasure with your back arching and eyes <em>still</em> rolling. Stars clogged your vision as you stared mindlessly at what should have been the ceiling of your boyfriend's bedroom. </p><p>Uneven and untamed thrusts somehow grew faster and more intense before he gave one last slam against your hips, literally shifting the bed out of place before he released his seed into the condom. His mind was blank as he completely (and unintentionally) ignored your cries for him to stop moving inside of your sensitive and utterly destroyed pussy. You could feel how much had come out of his cock even through the condom because it was so hot inside of you. </p><p>Afterwards, Kuroo collapsed beside you. The two of you shared a moment together just panting and taking heavy deep breaths with one another. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em> me," Kuroo cursed between ragged breaths, "that was intense," <br/>"...You're telling me," you could barely open your eyes at this point as half of your face had been submerged with a pillow, one eye staring at your boyfriend but also threatening to close entirely. In fact, you were too worn out to even move at all. </p><p>Kuroo rolled over to cuddle you, unbothered to remove the condom from his withering cock. </p><p>"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-" his chants continued for what seemed like forever. Every completed phrase resulted with a kiss landing softly all over your face, coating you in lazy smooches. You were in no condition to fight him off either. "How was that for a first time?" </p><p>To fatigued to formulate a proper response, the only answer you were able to provide Kuroo with was a gentle smile and a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>You were truly glad that you could finally put the crazy situation that lead you to this predicament behind you. But for Kuroo, it was a whole different story. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be another part to this story but it'll only be released once I've gathered enough ideas + I finished writing all of my other fics ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>